Der Weiße Traum
by Altheaa
Summary: Tokio Hotel - Quand le Rêve et la Réalité se confondent. Bill/Tom


Remarque : Bill et Tom étant des personnes réelles, ils ne m'appartiennent en aucun cas (dommage !)

Remarque 2 : C'est un os Bill/Tom

Remarque 3 : C'est un UA

C'est tout !

Bonne lecture (enfin j'espère !)

* * *

Der Weiße Traum

**Quand le rêve et la réalité se confondent**

_(Pour Risou)_

Depuis leur apparition, tous les êtres humains ont un point commun : quelque soit leur âge, leur nationalité, leur sexe et leur façon de vivre, ils rêvent. Certains s'en rendent compte, d'autres non, mais tous le font. C'est ainsi, qu'avec la lune pour seul témoin, les rêves s'infiltrent dans votre esprit sans que vous puissiez les arrêter car leur origine se situe au cœur même de votre crâne.  
Il y a ceux qui vous réveillent la nuit, en sueur, même si leur nature vous est complètement inconnue. Leur contenu vous restant insaisissable malgré vos efforts, vous vous rendormez alors bien vite.  
Il y a les beaux, les magiques, dont le simple souvenir vous redonne le sourire aux lèvres. Vous aimerez alors à vous les rappeler, en plein cours de maths. Quand vous fermerez vainement les yeux, en espérant ne pas subir, dans un état avancé de somnambulisme, le reste de la journée qui se profile.  
Il y a les incompréhensibles, mélange aléatoire de toutes les pensées qui vous ont traversé l'esprit avant votre endormissement, et qui au réveil vous plongent dans une profonde réflexion vis-à-vis de leur signification.  
Les délirants, qui vous provoquent un fou rire incontrôlable à peine êtes vous sortis du monde de Morphée, et que vous vous plaisez à raconter à votre voisine, à la première heure du matin, sous le regard mauvais de votre professeur d'histoire.  
Les érotiques, qui à votre réveil vous laissent une agréable sensation de chaleur et d'excitation, mais vous font rougir violemment quand vous vous en remémorez la teneur.  
Et enfin les cauchemars, qui vous tirent du sommeil le cœur palpitant, des frissons dans tout le corps, et vous obligent à allumer votre lampe de chevet pour examiner le moindre coin de votre chambre, histoire de vérifier qu'aucune horreur ne s'extirpera de votre armoire pour vous torturer sans remords.

**Et, uniques en leur genre, il y avait les rêves de Bill.**  
Ses rêves qui, nuit après nuit, prenaient de plus en plus d'ampleur et d'importance, lui insufflant la force de continuer chaque jour sa vie triste et monotone. Ses songes constituaient une deuxième existence pour lui, à tel point que lorsqu'il en émergeait, les yeux flous et l'esprit embrumé, il peinait à s'ancrer correctement dans la réalité. Difficile pour lui de discerner le vrai du faux, et quand il y parvenait, sa bonne humeur disparaissait d'un coup.  
Souvent, il caressait l'idée de se plonger à jamais dans ses rêves pour ne plus quitter cette bulle d'amour et de bonheur qui l'y enveloppait agréablement. Car quand il rêvait, il effaçait complètement sa vie réelle qui devenait inexistante, mais, à l'inverse, quand il vivait, il avait parfaitement conscience de sa vie rêvée.  
Un papillonnement de paupières suffisait à l'arracher au regard bienveillant de Morphée, précipitant dans l'ombre le songe déchiré pour propulser le rêveur dans sa véritable existence.

…

Ses santiags claquaient sèchement contre les dalles trop blanches de l'avenue. Ebloui par tant de luminosité, il porta vivement sa main dans ses cheveux et fit glisser devant ses yeux les pesantes lunettes de soleils qui y trônaient. Empressé d'arriver à destination, il continua sa marche d'un pas vif qui résonnait en écho le long des murs. Paradoxalement, il déambulait en réalité sans but précis dans les rues de la ville. Peu soucieux de ce manque de logique, Bill emprunta une petite allée sinueuse qui s'entremêlait aléatoirement avec de nombreuses autres, formant ainsi une espèce de grand labyrinthe où il lui était pourtant impossible de se perdre.  
Au détour d'un chemin bordé d'arbres, il aperçut une silhouette lointaine qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'élança, le cœur battant, ses grandes enjambées précipitées le portant très rapidement jusqu'à elle. Il arbora un large sourire quand il se retrouva face-à-face avec un jeune homme de son âge qui le contemplait, les yeux brillants de plaisir anticipé. Bill mêla ses doigts fins aux cheveux dreadés de son vis-à-vis et pencha légèrement la tête pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un doux baiser au goût d'éternité. Sa langue s'immisça sans opposition entre elles et redécouvrit avec ravissement l'antre de sa bouche. Il ferma ses yeux qui se paraient d'étincelles d'extase alors que les deux amants entremêlaient agréablement leurs langues et que la chaleur les envahissait petit à petit.  
Leurs deux corps se séparèrent malheureusement bien vite, mais leurs mains se lièrent amoureusement. Bill rapprocha Tom, car tel était son nom, contre son torse pour l'enlacer tendrement, ravi de partager encore un moment de sa vie avec lui.  
Tom, c'était le centre de son monde, son existence gravitait autour de lui et il lui semblait bien que la réciproque était vraie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés par un bel après-midi dans un club de musique, et ne s'étaient pas quittés depuis. Un seul croisement de regard avait suffi pour tracer définitivement leur destin dans le grand livre de la vie. Une relation pleine de tendresse, de passion, de bonheur et d'amour à la fois s'était instaurée entre eux. Impulsive plutôt que réfléchie, surprenante plutôt que monotone, telle était sa définition.

Soudainement Tom agrippa Bill par le bras pour le tirer à sa suite dans une course effrénée sous le soleil tapant. Il se stoppa au bord d'une falaise abrupte dominant l'immensité du monde qui s'étendait à leurs pieds. Enivrés par cette vue sublime et cette délicieuse sensation de puissance, ils se laissèrent, d'un même mouvement, tomber assis sur l'herbe abondante.  
**« Tu vois ça Bill…,** fit Tom en désignant l'horizon d'un geste vaste de la main, **ça, c'est à nous. Et à personne à la fois. Pourtant il nous appartient de façonner notre futur tel qu'on le conçoit, libre à nous de recouvrir l'entièreté de l'univers par notre amour pour le faire varier comme on l'entend. On possède tout et rien, c'est ainsi que nous sommes. Libres, créateurs, déclencheurs d'une nouvelle ère si nous le voulons. Utopie nous idolâtrons, Utopie nous bâtirons par la simple force de notre existence.****  
****Mais nous pouvons aussi nous contenter de vivre uniquement l'un pour l'autre, sans nous soucier du reste de l'humanité, égoïstement renfermés sur nous deux, duo éternel contre l'adversité.****  
****En fait, notre plus grande liberté, c'est notre vie. Ensemble»**  
Conscient que ses propos troublant résonnaient maintenant dans l'esprit de Bill, Tom s'allongea paisiblement, l'entraînant à ses côtés. Il déposa sa tête contre son cœur et s'immergea dans la contemplation un peu enfantine des nuages blancs qui piquetaient le ciel d'un bleu azur.

Un bruit strident retentit au milieu des pépiements tranquilles des oiseaux. Il se répéta encore et encore, tandis que le décor ensoleillé se déchirait irrémédiablement.  
Enfin, tout disparu dans le néant alors que la réalité reprenait durement ses droits sur l'imaginaire. Douloureux atterrissage dans cette chambre sombre, imbibée de transpiration.

Bill souleva à regret les paupières, reprenant péniblement conscience de ce qui l'entourait.  
C'était toujours aussi difficile, c'était toujours aussi perturbant, et cela le faisait toujours autant souffrir. A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, c'était le même scénario qui s'enclenchait, comme une bande d'un vieux film qu'on remettrait en route inlassablement pour une nouvelle séance.

Il repoussa vivement le bras qui pesait sur son torse et tendit le sien pour éteindre le réveil. La sonnerie stridente qui retentissait dans toute la petite pièce prit fin, soulageant ses tympans maltraités. Il ne s'accorda que quelques secondes de répit avant d'appuyer sur l'interrupteur mural, juste au dessus du lit, qui alluma le plafonnier. La vive lumière l'aveugla désagréablement mais, au moins, il était certain de ne pas se rendormir dans la minute qui suivait.  
Un corps se mouvait à ses côtés, et un grognement plaintif se fit entendre. L'homme rabattit la couette sur son visage pour protéger ses yeux agressés impitoyablement par la forte luminosité. Bill soupira, déjà exaspéré, et décida de le laisser émerger tout seul du sommeil, en espérant qu'il ne se ferait pas trop envahissant. Il se leva vivement du lit, et s'y rassit de suite, des étoiles dansant devant son regard assombri. Comme toujours il s'était levé trop vite.  
Sa vision se stabilisa et il se remit debout. Habillé par sa seule nudité, il traversa la chambre pour se réfugier dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il en ressortit, habillé, maquillé et coiffé impeccablement, l'autre était parti. Il esquissa un sourire, une bonne chose ce soir-là : il n'avait pas eu à chasser son one night stand à coup de balais –ça lui était déjà arrivé. Il saisit son portable sur la table de chevet. Aucun appel en absence ni nouveau message, pour changer ; il se sentit soudainement très seul.  
Peu importait, il enfila une paire de santiags, prit son sac qui traînait sur le sol et s'empressa de sortir de chez lui.

Comme d'habitude, il était en retard, et il courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au métro le plus proche. Evidemment, il trébucha dans les escalators, et s'engouffra dans une rame déjà pleine à craquer. Se faufilant à travers les aisselles suantes et les corps collants pour se mettre dans un coin et s'adosser à la porte, il étouffait sous la chaleur qui émanait de cette trop forte concentration humaine. Quelque part dans le wagon, un adolescent écoutait une musique répétitive aux airs de r'n'b sur son portable, ignorant totalement la gêne qu'il occasionnait pour le reste des passagers. A un autre endroit, des jeunes filles gloussaient peu discrètement, et il surprit leurs œillades exagérées dans sa direction, alors qu'elles pouffaient derrière leurs mains.  
Il roula des yeux, parfois, il regrettait que le style androgyne plaise tant aux adolescentes, mais il se reprenait en se souvenant que ça faisait aussi craquer ses amants.  
Enfin, il atteignit sa station. Jouant des coudes pour sortir sans trop d'encombres, il fut soulagé de retrouver un espace vital plus étendu.  
Sa course contre la montre reprit, et il grimpa les marches deux à deux avant de courir jusqu'au club de nuit où il travaillait. L'enseigne flambant neuve, qui avait été changée récemment, indiquait en grandes lettres noires sur fond coloré « Le Triple X ».  
Il se faufila discrètement parmi la foule et prit place derrière le bar, priant intérieurement pour que son retard ne se fasse pas trop remarquer. L'ambiance était déjà survoltée, et les corps masculins se pressaient les uns contre les autres de manière généralement indécente.  
La réputation du lieu attirait la majorité des gays de Berlin, qui venait ici pour danser et draguer sur la piste de danse. Certains s'accoudaient juste au bar en observant les gogo dancers, ou les autres clients.  
Beaucoup flirtaient avec les serveurs, qui avaient pour instructions de se prêter au jeu, enfin, rien ne les obligeait aux contacts physiques, bien sûr.  
Bill savait pertinemment qu'il avait été embauché en grande partie grâce à son physique. Ses traits fins, son apparence soignée, et tout simplement sa beauté, qu'il exploitait le plus possible à l'aide de maquillage poussé, accumulés à son côté excentrique et à son fort charisme naturel, le rendaient absolument irrésistible aux yeux des hommes, et c'était bien pour la boite.  
Le gérant lui avait proposé à multiples reprises le poste de gogo dancer, mais il avait refusé. Cependant il lui arrivait de monter sur le bar, comme ils appelaient ça entre eux, pour remplacer quelqu'un ou quand il avait besoin d'un surplus d'argent. Malgré les apparences, il n'était pas très à l'aise quand il s'exhibait de la sorte, et il ne le faisait que par nécessité. Néanmoins, quand un danseur manquait, c'était toujours **« Bill, tu montes sur le bar ce soir »**, sans qu'il puisse réellement protester. Il tenait à son poste, même si sa belle gueule le graciait souvent de ses fréquents retards, il valait mieux entrer dans les bonnes grâces du patron.  
Il n'aimait pas spécialement son métier, mais il avait au moins le mérite de lui rapporter de l'argent pour se nourrir et se loger. Et comme il n'avait aucune qualification, mis à part son Abi, il s'accrochait à son job et ne le quitterait pour rien au monde – enfin rien qui ne le payerait pas au moins autant.

…

Les heures défilèrent sans qu'il n'obtienne une seconde de répit. Remplir des verres, servir des verres, encaisser, se faire draguer, se faire reluquer, récupérer les verres, nettoyer les verres, parler, flirter avec les clients, récupérer les numéros de téléphone qu'on lui donnait avec espoir et faire semblant de les mettre dans sa poche avec un clin d'œil, appeler le videur quand les prétendants se faisait trop entreprenants, et resservir un verre.  
Il faisait chaud, l'air était lourd et chargé de transpiration et d'excitation. La musique rythmée et entêtante résonnait dans la salle enfumée par la cigarette, et le poppers circulait dans l'indifférence de tous et la fausse ignorance des gérants du club. Bill sentait un mal de tête poindre, et toute cette agitation l'étourdissait un peu. Il prévint ses collègues et traversa la salle, se faisant tripoter au passage, pour se réfugier à l'extérieur. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas, mais les _« Du hast den schönsten Arch der Welt »_, qui retentissaient dans la boite, atteignaient encore ses oreilles bourdonnantes. Il soupira et tira son paquet de Malboro de sa poche. Il comptait arrêter, un jour, mais pas celui-là. Il porta la cigarette à ses lèvres, l'alluma, aspira la fumée et leva le visage pour la recracher vers le ciel. Il contempla alors les quelques étoiles qu'on apercevait malgré la pollution lumineuse de la ville. Il aimait scruter ces points lumineux en se plongeant dans ses pensées, ils l'emmenaient toujours loin, très loin de la réalité, pour une agréable trêve dans sa vie. Il s'éloigna de quelques pas et se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre, sans éclairage, pour une meilleure vision de la voûte céleste.  
On pourrait penser que c'est dangereux de s'engager dans une rue si noire que l'on ne distinguerait pas le visage de la personne en face de soi, mais Bill savait que, contrairement à ce qu'on se plaisait à croire, le quartier n'était pas très risqué ni mal fréquenté.

Des pas sourds retentirent dans la ruelle, et se stoppèrent quand l'inconnu fut proche de Bill. Ce dernier s'inquiéta, juste un peu, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver, mais contint son anxiété.  
**« T'aurais pas du feu, s'il te plait ? »** l'interrogea l'homme.  
Bill ne se cassa pas la tête à se demander pourquoi il était venu jusque dans cette rue, et tendit le bras, mettant en marche son briquet. Lorsque l'inconnu alluma sa cigarette, la petite flamme, seule source de lumière dans ces ténèbres, se refléta sur une bague à son annulaire.  
Ce vif éclair pétrifia Bill, alors que des réminiscences de son rêve lui revenaient en flash, tourbillonnant dans son esprit, et il se laissait étourdir par ce cocktail de sentiments qui explosait en lui. Cette bague en argent. Avec ce motif qui représentait deux silhouettes enlacées. La même que la _sienne._ Il brida les idées qui lui venaient en tête, se persuadant que c'était impossible. Le rêve restait le rêve, et lui restait lâché dans la réalité.  
Lorsqu'il quitta son espèce de transe, l'homme à la bague était déjà parti. Il soupira et se baffa mentalement pour sa propre bêtise. C'était juste un bijou, et il ne l'avait qu'entraperçu. Il serait vraiment malsain de confondre imaginaire et réel, et ça ne pouvait que finir par le rendre fou.

…

Enfin, les derniers clients quittaient la boite, plus ou moins forcés et dans un état d'ébriété plus ou moins avancé. Bill récupéra ses affaires et s'immergea dans la fraîcheur du petit matin. Cela lui faisait un bien fou de respirer un peu d'air pur, et la brise qui faisait voleter ses mèches rebelles le requinqua un peu. D'un pas calme et fatigué, il entama le trajet habituel jusqu'à chez lui. Les talons de ses santiags qui claquaient contre le pavé troublaient l'éphémère silence de la ville endormie, et il s'enivra de cette douce sensation de puissance.  
_« Le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tôt »_  
Lui, il ne venait pas de se lever, mais cela revenait au même. Il adorait le matin, à cette heure où la majorité de la population s'extrayait lentement du monde des rêves, lui s'apprêtait à le rejoindre avec ravissement.  
Il pressa un peu le pas, dans sa hâte de retrouver son rêve blanc pour une délicieuse échappée hors du temps. Au fond de lui, il savait que c'était mauvais, ce besoin d'effacer sa vie pour en vivre une autre, imaginaire et impossible, et cette manière d'attendre toute la journée le moment où il pourrait réintégrer le songe. Mais, même si le réveil se faisait encore plus douloureux de jour en jour, il acceptait cette souffrance, car il ne renoncerait à son rêve et surtout à son Tom pour rien au monde.  
La première fois qu'il en avait rêvé, à peine était-il éveillé qu'il sentait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais s'en passer.  
C'était étrange, c'était comme une seconde vie ; peut être était-ce proche de cela après tout, une espèce de _double vie._

Bill pénétra dans le hall vide de son immeuble, et s'engagea dans les escaliers d'un pas las. L'ascenseur était sûrement encore en panne, ou proche de l'être, comme toujours. Il gravit les marches, les jambes lourdes, et atteignit le troisième étage. Il se stoppa et s'agrippa à la rampe, essoufflé, pour réguler sa respiration. Il franchit les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de son appartement, où il s'engouffra avec soulagement. Il avança de quelques pas et s'avachit sur le canapé en cuir noir, face à sa petite télévision. Derrière lui, au centre de la pièce, s'étendait un long bar en bois clair, qui séparait la cuisine américaine du salon. Il faisait aussi office de table, à défaut de place. Si l'on tournait directement à droite après la porte d'entrée, on accédait à la seule et unique chambre, celle de Bill. Les murs blancs étaient ornés d'arabesques noires qu'il avait peint lui-même, durant ses jours de pauses. Il fallait contourner le lit double et traverser la pièce pour accéder à la salle de bain. Cette dernière comportait une porte qui s'ouvrait sur le living room.  
C'était petit, mais confortable et Bill avait soigneusement tout aménagé pour qu'il se sente véritablement chez soi. Il aimait son nie douillet, même s'il passait la majorité de son temps à l'extérieur, ou à dormir.

Bill se prépara un sandwich, par flemme de cuisiner, et se réinstalla devant la télévision.  
Il avait des horaires assez particuliers, totalement décalés par rapport au reste de la population. Quand il n'avait pas dormi seul, il se levait vers 21 heures, le temps qu'il émerge et se prépare, il était bien 22 heures 30. Il prenait alors le métro, à cinq minutes à pieds de chez lui, malheureusement en même temps que tous les fêtards, et au bout d'un quart d'heure il arrivait à destination. La boite ouvrait à 23heures, et il mangeait généralement là-bas, durant sa pause. Il finissait de travailler à 6 heures et rentrait tranquillement chez lui pour se recoucher.  
Quand il était seul, il se levait aux alentours de seize heures, après un long repos bien mérité. Il dormait beaucoup, pour évacuer la fatigue accumulée durant la soirée, et surtout parce qu'il adorait rêver.

C'était avec un mélange d'impatience et d'harassement qu'il se glissa sous sa grande couette, fourbu. Il ne tarda pas à s'endormir, bercé par les « bang bang » de Nancy Sinatra qui s'envolaient de sa chaîne hi fi.

…

Penché sur sa guitare, le jeune homme était absorbé par la mélodie qui s'en échappait, et qu'il modulait lui-même au rythme de ses doigts. Bill le contemplait, assis sur le lit à ses côtés, et posa sa tête contre son épaule. Son regard divagua jusqu'à la main qui frottait frénétiquement les cordes, et un sourire doux se dessina sur ses lèvres à la vue de la bague argentée. C'était le premier cadeau que Bill avait offert à Tom, les deux corps entrelacés les représentaient. Il avait flashé sur ce bijou dans une boutique et avait immédiatement songé à Tom et lui, alors il lui avait donné.  
**« Bill ? » **chuchota une voix contre son oreille, le tirant de ses pensées. **« Tu chantes pour moi ? »**  
Bill déposa un léger baiser au coin des lèvres de Tom avant d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête. Des accords qu'il connaissait bien s'élevèrent dans la pièce, et son sourire s'agrandit à leur entente.

**« Keiner mehr da****  
****Der mich wirklich kennt****  
****Meine welt bricht grad zusammen****  
****Und es läuft ´n happy- end »**

Cette chanson était écrite de sa propre main, et Tom avait soigneusement inventé l'accompagnement. Ils aimaient composer ensemble, une alchimie créative s'emparait d'eux dès que Tom saisissait sa guitare et Bill son carnet à chanson.

**«Denn du hast mal gesagt****  
****Wenn nichts mehr geht****  
****Wird ich ein Engel sein****  
****Für dich allein » **

Au fond de lui, Bill savait qu'ils possédaient tous les deux un réel talent musical. Ils avaient d'ailleurs monté un petit groupe avec deux amis de leur ancien club de musique, mais sans vraiment espérer un succès et une renommée extraordinaire. Ils jouaient pour leur plaisir, et celui de leurs quelques 'fans', et ça les contentait – pour l'instant.

**« Bis du mir das erste mal erscheinst****  
****Stell ich mir vor das du von oben****  
****Mit den Wolken für mich weinst****  
****Ich wart unendlich lang auf dich****  
****Doch so unendlich ist es nicht » **

Sa voix douce apportait comme une nuance colorée à la blancheur de l'air. Il ferma les yeux et une explosion de couleur éclata derrière ses paupières, il avait l'impression qu'ils coloraient ce monde trop blanc avec leur musique, et que chaque nouvelle note pigmentait la teneur de l'univers.

…

**« Denk nur an mich, und du siehst****  
****Den Engel der neben dir fliegt» **

Bill se réveilla en chantonnant, étrangement de bonne humeur. Cette dernière s'estompa lentement alors qu'il quittait son lit confortable, enclenchant sa routine coutumière.

…

Pour une fois, et sûrement la première depuis qu'il avait été embauché, Bill arriva à l'avance au boulot. Lorsqu'il vit surgir devant lui son patron, un large sourire scotché sur son visage, signe de mauvais augure, il eut un horrible pressentiment…  
**«Bill, tu me vois ravi de te voir si ponctuel. C'est comme un signe du destin !»**  
…qui s'avéra vrai.  
**«Tu vois, Andréas est malade, alors.. » **annonça David **«tu montes sur le bar cette nuit !»**  
Bill le frappa mentalement, pris d'une irrépressible envie de lui arracher ce sourire satisfait pour le réduire en cendres. A la place, il s'engouffra dans la petite pièce derrière le bar, qui servait de vestiaires aux employés. Cette dernière était déjà occupée par ses compagnons d'infortune qui réajustaient leurs apparences devant les miroirs. Il se déshabilla en pestant, ne gardant que son boxer noir (heureusement qu'il n'avait pas mis un vieux sous vêtement troué) et ses longues bottes en cuir, qui lui remontaient presque jusqu'à ses genoux. Il réarrangea correctement les lacets qui serpentaient le long des bottes, et frissonna sous la fraîcheur de l'air intérieur, qui ne tarderait pas à se réchauffer dans les heures qui suivraient. Il n'avait vraiment pas prévu de jouer le gogo dancer ce soir, et espérait que sa tenue suffirait. Enfin, il entendit du remue ménage et supposa que la boite venait d'ouvrir. Après une dernière retouche de son maquillage, il sortit du vestiaire avec les autres et grimpa prestement sur le bar, alors que certains regagnaient leurs podiums.  
La musique trop forte lui faisait déjà tourner la tête, et il commença à se laisser porter par elle dans une danse langoureuse. Il fallait juste qu'il fasse abstraction de tous ces regards vicieux collés à son corps, et ça irait. Après tout il aimait danser, c'était juste que là il était presque nu sur un bar et qu'il avait du public, ce n'était pas un détail si important. Il rougit timidement, mais chassa sa gêne et sa pudeur pour les heures qui se profilaient.  
Il glissa une main le long de son torse et effleura ses fins abdos qui se contractèrent sous le contact. Il caressa du bout des doigts son tatouage étoilé qui ornait son aine, avant de se remettre à se déhancher de manière explicite. Les regards transis qu'on lui adressait avaient finalement un côté flatteur, et il se trémoussa de plus belle.

Les minutes s'égrenèrent lentement, les unes après les autres, et Bill put enfin s'accorder un quart d'heure de pause. Il descendit du bar sous les yeux déçus des clients et regagna le vestiaire sans accorder la moindre attention aux serveurs qu'il bouscula au passage.  
La climatisation refroidissait l'air, lui donnant la chair de poule. Il revêtit sa chemise blanche qui traînait et s'affala sur une chaise. Il posa ses bras sur la table devant lui, et y nicha sa tête avant de fermer les yeux. Mine de rien, c'était un travail vraiment éprouvant – autant physiquement que mentalement, et il n'en avait pourtant fait que la moitié. Il gémit plaintivement et enfouit son visage encore plus profondément entre ses bras. Il s'assoupit sans s'en rendre réellement compte et plongea une énième fois dans son _rêve blanc._

…

**« Tom ? »** rit Bill en s'affalant à ses côtés sur le matelas** « Tu devineras jamais ce dont j'ai rêvé cette nuit !»**  
Le soleil perçait à travers les volets, réchauffant agréablement les corps des deux amoureux étendus sur le vaste lit. Tom dévisagea, attendri, cet homme qu'il aimait tant et, du regard, lui intima de continuer son récit.  
**« Alors… »** Bill se coucha sur le côté droit, face à son amant, et poursuivit **« J'étais très peu vétu… »** Il surprit les yeux de son vis-à-vis qui s'attardaient sur sa nudité, le détaillant de haut en bas, et rajouta **« Bon, déjà plus que maintenant c'est sûr »** Il roula des yeux **« et tu vois, je me dandinais sur, euh, une espèce de bar, et… l'air était enfumé. La chaleur emplissait littéralement mon corps et, tout le monde me regardait… »** Il soupira, nostalgique. **« J'avais l'impression d'être l'incarnation de leur fantasme, à tous. Oui il n'y avait que des hommes ! Ils me reluquaient comme si leur seule envie était de me sauter dessus pour me prendre à même le sol »** Il frissonna et Tom grimaça de mécontentement.  
Il le plaqua contre le matelas de manière possessive, s'installant à califourchon sur son bassin, et l'embrassa à pleine bouche. Il brisa le baiser pour souffler contre ses lèvres** « Ca ne te suffit pas d'être mon fantasme, rien qu'à moi ? » **  
Bill sourit, et continua : **« Enfin, c'était étrange. Mais c'est si agréable de se sentir si séduisant, sexy et… » **Tom mordilla son cou et il gémit. **« Et si désirable.. » **Bill se cambra, faisant s'effleurer leurs entrejambes. Le dreadé haleta et sa langue descendit jusqu'à son torse imberbe, mourrant d'envie de goûter à l'infini cette peau dorée et chaude. Bill pouffa sous la caresse, alors que la bouche humide poursuivait son chemin plus bas, toujours plus bas…

…

**« Hey, euh Bill c'est ça ? »**  
L'interpellé se réveilla brutalement, et releva ses joues rougies pour tomber nez à nez avec…  
**« Tom ? »** son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine avant d'éclater en battements furieux.  
**«Comment tu connais mon prénom ? »** s'étonna Tom en le gratifiant d'un regard suspicieux, auquel Bill répondit d'un signe de main évasif.  
**« Okay je vois… »** Le dreadé secoua la tête **« Je t'ai vu danser tout à l'heure et tu fais ça vraiment très bien tu sais, tu es vraiment très…sexy » **le complimenta-t-il.  
La visage de Bill se ferma et il rétorqua, glacial** «Ravi que le spectacle t'ait plu mais, me faire reluquer par des gays en manque de sexe, c'est pas pour ça que je suis embauché à la base, c'est juste un remplacement… » **Il marqua une pause et reprit, plus gentiment devant son air contrit **«… et toi, que fais-tu là ? »**

Pour Bill cette question avait un double sens : à la fois il lui demandait ce qu'il fabriquait dans le vestiaire ; et aussi ce qu'il faisait là _tout court_, avec lui, de ce côté-ci du rêve. Il nageait dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Evidemment, ce Tom n'était pas le Tom du rêve, mais comment se faisait-il qu'il y en existe un aussi dans sa _vraie vie ? _De plus, celui-là ne le connaissait pas et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il avait eu un fugace espoir, quand ses yeux s'étaient plongés dans les siens, il y a quelques minutes, de retrouver là son amour, mais le désenchantement l'avait vite rattrapé. Il réprima discrètement un sanglot et reporta son attention sur le jeune homme.  
**« Et bien »** hésita ce dernier **« je me suis fais embauché comme serveur et c'est ma première soirée, mais je fais ça juste pour gagner de l'argent parce que, ma passion… »**  
Le regard de Bill s'aventura jusqu'à ses longues mains, où la bague semblait le narguer, et il chuchota :  
**« …la guitare »**  
Tom eut un hoquet de surprise et Bill releva vivement la tête vers lui, observant son expression de stupeur.  
**« Comment tu sais ça ? »**  
Bill se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, conscient de son erreur.  
**« HEY LA PIPELETTE ! »** hurla David en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui. **« Le temps de pause est écoulé depuis LONGTEMPS, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de remonter sur le bar pour exhiber ton joli cul, BILL ! »**  
Le gogo dancer d'une soirée se leva à contre cœur, retenant ses pulsions meurtrières envers son employeur, et retira sa chemise d'un geste vif sous les regards envieux et appréciateurs des deux hommes. Il quitta la pièce d'un pas énervé et sauta presque sur le bar, pour le plus grand plaisir de ceux qui y étaient accoudés.  
Et son show recommença. Envolée la fatigue, éclipsée la pudeur, de toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix.

..

Un pied, puis l'autre, et Bill retrouva enfin le sol dur et lisse de la boite de nuit. Les derniers clients s'enfuyaient par la porte, chassés par les videurs, et lui avait enfin terminé son travail. Il était libre de rentrer chez lui, histoire de récupérer un peu d'énergie. Cette nuit avait complètement éprouvé son corps et son esprit, et il se dirigea vers le vestiaire à pas pesants. Un mélange d'envie et d'appréhension lui noua la gorge alors qu'il poussait le battant de bois, qui s'ouvrit sur un fourmillement de jeunes hommes qui se rhabillaient, las et éreintés. Pas de signe de Tom. D'un côté ça le soulageait, il ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir en sa présence ; tout cela était si, _surprenant ! _Il secoua la tête, chassant Tom de ses pensées, et tâcha de se revêtir décemment.  
Il quitta la pièce avec soulagement et traversa la boite d'un pas vif, un fol espoir en tête. Mais ce dernier s'effrita lamentablement lorsqu'il posa un pied dehors, et qu'il scruta à droite et à gauche avec tristesse. Pas l'ombre d'une dread. Il soupira et s'élança dans la grisaille urbaine, se traitant mentalement d'idiot décérébré . Evidemment, Tom ne l'avait pas attendu à la sortie, car, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait ? Bill ne devait surtout pas oublier, qu'ici, ils ne se connaissaient qu'à peine, aussi déchirante que cette constatation soit pour son cœur.  
Sur cette idée douloureuse, il fit le trajet jusqu'à son appartement sans y prêter attention, trop occupé qu'il était à enfermer ses illusions à double tour dans un recoin de son cerveau.

Il balança ses clés et son sac sur le sol, pour se précipiter dans son lit. Il voulait juste dormir, trop exténué pour ne serait-ce que se nourrir.

…

**« Tom ! »**

Bill gémit voluptueusement lorsque la bouche dévala son torse en une succession de baisers mouillés. Elle se stoppa à quelques centimètres de sa virilité excitée et il grogna de frustration. Il sentit Tom sourire contre sa peau alors que sa langue taquine s'égarait du côté de son aine tatouée, lui tirant de longs gémissements d'impatience. Les longs doigts du dreadé s'enroulèrent à la base de sa verge avant de la remonter lentement, et sa langue suivit le même chemin. Le désir de Bill atteignait son paroxysme et il supplia son amant de le prendre en bouche. Tom céda et engloutit son gland entre ses lèvres chaudes, glissant sa langue contre la fente humide. Bill haleta et ses paupières se fermèrent sur ses yeux révulsés de plaisir. Une vague de plaisir le parcourut quand son penis fut soudainement enveloppé dans un antre moite et chaud. Son corps s'arqua violemment et sa verge s'enfonça encore plus profondément dans la bouche vorace. Tom déglutit et libéra le penis de son étreinte buccale, avant de le reprendre avec gourmandise, goûtant et se repaissant de la saveur de son amant. La main de Bill vint se perdre dans ses dreads, imprimant à sa tête le rythme qu'il désirait.  
Bill sentit un doigt s'infiltrer dans son intimité étroite, venant caresser ses parois brûlantes. Il se cambra langoureusement sous l'agréable sensation alors qu'un deuxième doigt se rajoutait au premier. Ils allaient et venaient en lui en cadence avec la bouche qui le suçait activement, lui provoquant un plaisir incommensurable. Suffoqué par ce mélange irrésistible de sensations torrides, il gémissait sans interruption une litanie incompréhensible. La jouissance le prit par surprise lorsque les doigts tapèrent sa prostate, lui faisant voir blanc. Le plaisir explosa en lui et il se déversa en Tom sans prévenir. Ce dernier engloutit sa semence et remonta son visage jusqu'à celui de Bill. Il l'embrassa goulûment, et le brun goûta sa propre saveur sur sa langue. C'était quelque chose d'étrange et il rit dans le baiser. Il roula par-dessus Tom dans le but de lui faire subir d'agréables perversités mais tout s'effondra autour de lui et fut plongé dans la noirceur.

…

C'est avec une extrême irritation que Bill quitta le monde de Morphée. Ses draps étaient désagréablement humides et il en connaissait pertinemment la raison, ce qui l'agaça davantage. Il les balança sur la moquette et se mit en position assise. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil lui indiqua qu'il lui restait de longues heures à subir avant qu'il ne puisse revoir Tom. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée et il se laissa tomber en arrière pour se rallonger, croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. Ses yeux se perdirent dans la contemplation du plafond fissuré alors que de trop nombreux doutes et interrogations s'entrechoquaient les uns aux autres dans son esprit.  
Comment devait-il se comporter face à Tom ? Fallait-il qu'il s'en rapproche, ou qu'il l'évite prudemment, pour éviter les malaises ? Devait-il lui parler de ses rêves ? Pouvait-t-il essayer de le _séduire ? _Envisageait-il qu'ils pourraient former _un couple_ ? Une relation entre eux était possible dans le rêve, alors pourquoi pas dans la réalité ? Tom finirait-il par l'aimer ?  
Et surtout, **aimait-il ce Tom là ?****  
****« Je vais devenir fou »**  
Et la question qui le taraudait le plus était aussi la plus perturbante. Pourquoi, durant de si longues années, avait-il vu en songe une personne qui existait réellement ? C'était anormal, il n'avait jamais entendu parlé d'une telle histoire ailleurs ! Les autres gens rêvaient de choses diverses et variées, absurdes ou horribles, amusantes ou traumatisantes, mais jamais les songes avaient une réelle logique les uns avec les autres !  
Alors, pourquoi pour lui, cela était-il différent ?  
**« Ca fait genre, livre fantastique »**  
Il se gifla réellement, et la claque lui remit les idées en place. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser encore les mêmes idées noires, il fallait juste qu'il se remue, qu'il prenne sa vie entre ses mains et qu'il en écrive lui-même le scénario. Il se souvint le discours que Tom lui avait tenu, en rêve, deux jours plus tôt, et se sentit empli d'une motivation qui lui donna des ailes.  
La trame était simple : il fallait apprendre à connaître ce Tom là, se rapprocher de lui jusqu'à lui être indispensable, et lui ouvrir son cœur. Peut être tout cela s'achèverait-il en une Happy End, finalement.  
Fort de ses résolutions, Bill quitta son lit douillet pour aller à pas vifs dans la salle de bain. Il se plongea sous l'eau tiède de la douche et soupira de contentement. Malheureusement, plus les minutes défilaient, et plus son exaltation s'effilochait. Peut-être que rien ne serait aussi simple que ce qu'il avait prédit, car Tom ne voudrait probablement pas de lui dans sa vie. Dans son lit, sûrement, comme tout les autres, mais dans son cœur ?  
Il éteignit le jet d'eau et s'emmitoufla dans une serviette de bain moelleuse, tandis que son raisonnement se poursuivait de lui-même. Il songea alors avec amertume que l'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une unique fois en lui, lui ferait sûrement perdre la tête pour l'éternité.

…

D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, Bill n'avait jamais été aussi motivé pour aller travailler. Bien que cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être encore légèrement en retard, il se dirigeait à grands pas enthousiastes jusqu'au Triple X. Il s'y engouffra précipitamment et se cala à sa place habituelle, derrière le bar, priant intérieurement pour que son rôle se limite à servir, ce soir. Quelques clients réclamaient déjà leurs boissons et il n'eut pas le temps de chercher Tom du regard, à son plus grand regret. Ses gestes étaient machinaux, rouages d'une routine bien huilée qu'il mettait en marche chaque jour sans le moindre effort, et les verres furent bien vite remplis, à la chaîne, dans une cadence régulière et instinctive.  
Une main timide qui se posa sur son épaule, un parfum qu'il connaissait bien et, contre son oreille, une voix faible qu'il reconnaîtrait entre milles, le firent tressaillir.  
**« Hey Bill »**  
Il pivota vers le jeune homme, et s'égara dans ses prunelles hypnotisantes. Tom, gêné, lui demanda s'il savait où il pourrait se procurer un nouveau décapsuleur, étant donné qu'il avait cassé le sien.  
**« Tu as réussi à péter un décapsuleur ? »** Bill rit franchement et Tom rougit** « Tiens prends celui qui traîne là, il est à personne » **fit-il en lui désignant le bar du doigt.  
Tom tendit la main pour se saisir de l'objet, et leurs deux bras nus se frôlèrent, électrisant les sens de Bill qui sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Le serveur novice s'empressa de regagner son poste, adressant au passage un sourire remerciant au brun, lui réchauffant le cœur.  
L'esprit léger, ce dernier se remit à sa tâche, chantonnant même les paroles de la musique qui vibrait dans la pièce.

**« Je prends ma pause ! » **hurla Bill d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune contestation. Il était trois heures et la lassitude l'emplissait déjà. Durant quatre longues heures, il avait échangé clin d'œil et signes de tête avec Tom, et chacun de ses gestes l'avait fait vibrer de ravissement, comme une jeune adolescente qui flirte avec son premier futur copain. Il avait trépidé de haine envieuse en apercevant l'amas de personnes qui s'entassaient devant le dreadé pour le draguer, il s'était alors forcé à serrer la mâchoire pour se contenir et avait reporté son attention sur ses propres admirateurs. Pestant contre sa propre bêtise, il se hâta jusqu'au trottoir où il s'alluma une cigarette. Apercevant Tom à quelques mètres de lui, il le héla et le rejoignit avec un entrain mêlé à un soupçon d'appréhension.  
**« Alors… » **Il entama la conversation **« comment ça se passe ton deuxième jour ? » **  
**«Arf… ça va… » **Soupira Tom **« A part l'incident du décapsuleur » **ajouta-t-il en riant d'une façon que Bill qualifia instantanément de charmante.  
**« J'ai vu que t'avais du succès ! Tu m'as même piqué certains de mes soupirants… » **L'accusa faussement Bill **« Je me sens délaissé… »****  
****« Oh, mais je suis loin d'avoir autant de courtisans que toi… par contre dans le tas y'en a des sexy » **Il mordilla son piercing et les yeux de Bill restèrent irrésistiblement rivés sur sa bouche.  
**« Hum, fais gaffe à Alex, le blond décoloré à mèches bleus, il est du genre, très collant » **l'avertit-il à contrecœur, entrant dans son jeu.  
**« Ah ? Dommage, il avait l'air vraiment baisable… » **Regretta Tom avant de s'humecter les lèvres. Bill serra ses poings à sa remarque, contrôlant de justesse l'élan de jalousie qui irriguait ses veines.  
**« De toute façon, je suis fidèle » **déclara-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Le brun hoqueta de stupeur et pâlit sous la surprise. Si le blond remarqua son étrange attitude, il n'en montra pas le moindre signe. Au lieu de cela, il lui annonça qu'il retournait travailler en écrasant son mégot de la pointe de pied, et rentra dans la boite après un dernier signe de main vers Bill.

…

Il subit ses dernières heures de travail dans un état second, les dernières paroles de Tom lui vrillaient encore les tympans, et chaque syllabe lui lacérait encore un peu plus le cœur.  
Alors c'était comme ça, Tom était pris. Casé. En couple. Il tenta de bannir de son esprit l'horreur que lui inspiraient ces quelques mots, comme l'on chasserait les araignées indésirables à coup de balais, et se concentra sur sa tâche. Sauf que cette dernière lui procurait tout l'égarement de pensée qu'il désirait, de par son abrutissante répétitivité. Laissant échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme, même celle du plus impitoyable sans-cœur, il claqua violemment un verre sur le bar, devant un client ahuri, et jeta un bref coup d'œil à sa gauche. A quelques serveurs de là, Tom surprit son regard et lui adressa un grand sourire accompagné d'un hochement de tête. Bill détourna les yeux et ses joues chauffèrent, se colorant d'une jolie teinte carmine. Il ferma les paupières pour se reprendre, et les rouvrit en expirant calmement, bien décidé à ne songer exclusivement qu'à son travail. Il appuya sa bonne résolution d'une œillade au brun qui le draguait, accoudé nonchalamment devant lui, et alla même jusqu'à siffloter l'air qui passait. C'était reposant de ne penser à rien, surtout après cet incessant tourbillon d'idées qui le hantait depuis sa première rencontre avec Tom. Il tiqua à son prénom, et se félicita d'avoir pu passer cinq secondes sans songer à lui **« Un record » **remarqua-t-il amèrement.

**« ENFIN ! » **mugit un serveur derrière-lui, le faisant tressauter de surprise. Evidemment, Bill aussi était ravi que les portes de la boite se referment sur les derniers danseurs, mais de là à brailler de manière aussi inconvenante, il y avait un fossé qu'il s'interdisait de franchir. Il secoua la tête de dépit et récupéra son sac au vestiaire. Il quitta le club d'un pas enthousiasmé par l'idée que ce soir il n'aurait pas à travailler, car c'était son jour de congé.  
Il se dressa de toute sa hauteur contre la brise matinale, la savourant avec délice, avant de s'élancer en elle. A peine avait-il progressé de quelques mètres qu'il se figea dans son élan, bouche bée. Il ne chercha pas à savoir si l'affreux bruit de déchirure qui résonna dans l'air provenait de son cœur, et s'enfuit en courant, les larmes perlant à ses yeux sans qu'il puisse – ou veuille- les retenir. La vision qu'il venait d'avoir lui déchira l'âme, et il s'appuya sur un mur, pris de convulsions. Sur sa rétine s'imprimait indélébilement l'image de Tom et l'autre homme, enlacés vigoureusement, s'embrassant avec une passion débordante. Et la main de l'autre dans ses dreads, et sa main sous son T-shirt, et leurs deux corps pressés avec ardeur… Une violente nausée lui fit recracher son estomac sur le trottoir sale et il pressa ses mains contre ses paupières closes, espérant effacer définitivement cette image. La jalousie et le désir consumaient son âme, lentement, mais inexorablement. A cet instant-là, il sentit qu'il était perdu, _irrémédiablement perdu._

…

Il avait pitié de lui-même, de cet état pitoyable dans lequel Tom l'abîmait sans même le savoir. Il avait été brisé par une vérité qui l'avait frappé de plein fouet, et qui laisserait une profonde cicatrice après elle. **« Tu es à moi ! » **Il avait eu envie de lui hurler ces mots pour qu'ils se gravent au plus profond de son essence, de lui envoyer toute sa souffrance à la figure, pour qu'il ait mal, lui aussi. Il s'était senti trahi, s'il ne s'était pas retenu, il l'aurait giflé comme l'on frappe un amant infidèle. Mais non. Justement, il ne l'était pas. Ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre, et ça le tuait.  
Il s'effondra rageusement sur le lit. Il n'aurait su dire comment il était rentré chez lui exactement, mais maintenant il était là, prostré dans ses couvertures. Anéanti.

…

**« Bordel Bill ! Est-ce que tu ne peux pas tout simplement me faire confiance ?!» **riposta Tom avec impatience. **« Depuis le temps qu'on est ensemble, enfin, je pensais bien que tu me connaissais mieux que ça ! » **Il s'adoucit **«tu me blesses énormément, tu sais ? » **  
**« Tom ! » **Bill ne céda pas** « Je veux savoir ! Dis-moi juste la vérité ! » **Insista-t-il une dernière fois.  
**« Pour la énième fois, je n'ai RIEN à dire ! » **Désespéra le jeune dreadé  
**« Bien » **  
Le ton froid employé par son amant lui glaça le sang et il le regarda, impuissant, s'enfuir de la chambre en claquant la porte. Bill était vraiment bizarre en ce moment, il faudra vraiment qu'il lui parle dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion et surtout dès qu'il serait calmé. Tom ne comprenait sincèrement pas pourquoi Bill l'accusait de tromperie ! Ca lui était venu comme ça, comme une pulsion, au réveil, il y a quelques minutes.

Pourtant, si Bill savait une chose, c'était bien que Tom lui était fidèle, alors pourquoi doutait-il ? C'était insensé et il se laissa tomber sur un banc, la tête entre les mains. Bill commençait à craquer, l'énervement laissait place à l'incertitude et aux remords, et les larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Il inspira une longue bouffée d'air frais pour se régénérer et se redressa contre le dossier. **« Putain, je tourne pas rond » **. Si sa mémoire était bonne, c'était la première fois qu'il se disputait avec Tom, et c'était entièrement sa faute. Maintenant qu'il était calmé, il avait envie de se frapper lui-même. Bien sûr que Tom ne l'avait pas trompé, il confondait tout. Il en avait marre, il ne comprenait plus rien. Et ses rêves qui se faisaient de plus en plus oppressants et réalistes nuits après nuits ! Il ressentait encore la puissance de la douleur qu'y l'avait transperçé telle une lame acérée quand il avait vu Tom avec un autre. Mais c'était un rêve **« Un putain de rêve » **. Sauf qu'il avait réussi à empoisonner le raisonnement de Bill avec des doutes sur la fidélité de son amant. **« Merde ! » **Bill se releva soudainement et partit en courant sans destination précise, s'enfonçant dans la blancheur. Il avait juste besoin d'extérioriser tous ces sentiments qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

…

**« Putain ! » **fut le premier mot de Bill à son réveil, puis **« Même en rêve, ma vie foire ». **Il se sentait complètement abattu et désespéré.  
Il se décida malgré tout à se lever, et s'affala dans son canapé, la télécommande dans une main, un paquet de chips dans l'autre. Il n'avait strictement rien à faire d'intéressant. Pour lui, jour de repos rimait avec oisiveté. Il n'avait pas vraiment d'ami à aller voir, il avait coupé les ponts avec sa famille, et il était heureux de paresser.  
Seulement, les minutes passant, il s'ennuyait ferme. Pourtant il fallait absolument qu'il s'occupe l'esprit, pour repousser toutes les interrogations qui le perturbaient et l'empêchaient de profiter pleinement de son congé. Il se demanda comment Tom s'en sortirait ce soir au bar, puis jura contre lui-même. Il se répéta, pour la énième fois, qu'il devait cesser de se torturer avec lui, ça ne faisait que le déprimer davantage. Il parvenait à vivre avant qu'il ne débarque de nulle part, il pouvait donc très certainement réussir à survivre sans lui. Il fallait juste qu'il l'ignore et qu'il l'évite. Il rit jaune. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'y arriverait pas ; quand on veut, on peut, mais lui ne le voulait même pas. C'était ça le pire : il souhaitait se rapprocher de Tom, encore et encore, quitte à creuser lui-même sa tombe, mais pour rien au monde il ne l'abandonnerait. Ce serait peut être incompréhensible pour quelqu'un d'autre, mais Bill aimait ce Tom là, même s'il ne le connaissait réellement que depuis deux jours. Il y avait un lien aussi fort qu'étrange qui l'unissait à lui, et il ne pouvait y renoncer.  
Seulement Tom préférait prendre du bon temps avec son mec.  
Il tiqua à cette idée. Lui aussi avait envie de _prendre du bon temps,_ en plus ça le distrairait. Il se dirigea vivement jusqu'à sa salle de bain pour prendre une douche et se préparer à sortir. Il restait bien une bonne heure avant que le Triple X ouvre, cela lui laissait de la marge pour se rendre craquant.

Il sortit de la douche et essuya la buée qui s'était liquéfiée sur la paroi froide du miroir. Après s'être enroulé dans une longue serviette chaude et moelleuse, il s'activa. D'abord, il se sécha correctement, puis il entreprit de se vêtir d'un jean foncé qui laissait apparaître ses santiags, et d'une chemise noire dont il déboutonna les premiers et les derniers boutons, son tatouage restant bien visible. Il agrémenta sa tenue de divers bracelets, bagues, et colliers, avant de se considérer pleinement satisfait. Il se lissa les cheveux, s'entoura les yeux de khôl, et s'envoya un baiser à travers le miroir avant de partir enfin de l'appartement, se couvrant d'une veste en cuir pour ne pas attraper froid.

Ses grandes enjambées le menèrent très rapidement jusqu'à la boite, où il s'engouffra sans même faire la queue, avantage du à son travail.  
Il dénicha une table de libre dans un coin sombre, et s'installa tranquillement sur la banquette, avec une vue imprenable sur le bar. Il s'interdit de chercher Tom du regard, et sourit en regardant un jeune homme s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il le reconnaissait, il s'accoudait toujours devant Bill quand il servait. D'ailleurs, Bill ne tarda pas à se faire remarquer par les habitués, et sa petite cour prit bien vite place à sa table, l'encerclant joyeusement, et rivalisant pour s'attirer ses faveurs. Il appréciait ce sentiment de toute-puissance, qui flattait exagérément son ego, et se prêta au jeu en flirtant gaiement. Plus les verres, gentiment offert par ses prétendants, défilaient devant lui, plus il se laissait aller. Il retira bien vite sa veste, et l'abandonna sur la banquette alors qu'il se faisait entraîner sur la piste de danse. Il se faufila entre les corps et se laissa porter par la musique. Il s'imprégna du rythme de son partenaire, collant son dos contre son torse, ses fesses venant frotter contre son entrejambe. Plus le tempo se ralentissait, plus ses déhanchés se faisaient langoureux. Les mains de l'autre se posèrent sur ses hanches pour accompagner son mouvement, la chaleur montait en eux, lentement, mais sûrement, coulant dans leurs veines telle la lave en ébullition. C'était presque sans surprise que Bill sentit une érection se presser contre son corps brûlant. Il se retourna vivement face au danseur qui enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, nichant son visage contre son cou. Ses mains pelotèrent les fesses de Bill, alors que, d'un chuchotement contre son oreille, il lui intimait de le suivre. Bill acquiesça et sortit de la masse de gens, pénétrant à la suite de son partenaire dans l'antre surchauffée de la backroom. Ils avancèrent de quelques pas dans ce mini labyrinthe sombre qui suintait le sexe et la débauche, avant que Bill se retrouve plaqué contre un mur, le corps excité de l'inconnu se pressant avec envie contre le sien. Bill rejeta la tête en arrière, tandis que l'autre déboutonnait son jean qui finit vite à ses pieds, ainsi que son boxer. Il sentit des doigts chauds caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, et déjà une bouche avide engloutissait goulûment son gland. L'endroit n'était pas propice à l'attente excitative et à la tendresse, mais plutôt à la baise rapide et au plaisir instantané. Bill gémit, plaquant ses mains à plat contre le mur lisse, ses yeux se révulsant sous l'effet du plaisir. Les lèvres descendirent sa verge avant de remonter, encore et encore, leur cadence s'accélérant à chaque va et viens. Bill glissa ses doigts dans la touffe de cheveux qui frôlait son bas ventre à chaque mouvement, et rouvrit brusquement les paupières qu'il avait clôt quelques secondes auparavant. A l'évidence, les mèches fines qui coulaient entre ses doigts étaient loin de ressembler aux dreads qu'il aurait tant préférées serrer entre ses mains. Il se crispa brusquement et tenta de chasser l'image de Tom qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer ses lèvres percées rouler le long de sa virilité avec délectation. Il appuya légèrement sur la tête de son amant, l'incitant à redoubler encore plus d'ardeur.  
**« Fais moi oublier » **supplia-t-il désespérément.  
Son penis fut aspiré au plus profond possible de la gorge humide, et il sentit l'autre déglutir. Tout le corps de Bill se cambra et il libéra son sperme au goût amer du regret dans la bouche de son partenaire. Il le repoussa doucement et se rhabilla. Il pressa le pas, honteux, et boucla sa ceinture en sortant de la backroom.  
Il retraversa toute la piste de danse pour retourner à sa table, il reprit sa place initiale et accepta le verre qu'on lui tendait. Il le descendit d'une traite, sans même savoir ce que c'était, et s'avachit encore un peu plus sur la banquette. Ses yeux voguèrent d'un danseur à un autre avant de se stabiliser sur un certain serveur dreadé qui accaparait déjà son entière attention. On lui parlait, on riait autour de lui, mais Bill ne s'en préoccupait pas plus que ça, car il n'y avait que lui qui importait. Tom. Bill ne pouvait le lâcher du regard, souriant tendrement aux mimiques qu'il prenait lorsqu'il papotait avec les clients, un soupir filtrant entre ses lèvres lorsqu'il souriait de cette façon si craquante à ses yeux. Son cœur rata un battement et son sang se glaça quand Tom lui décrocha un clin d'œil amical, auquel Bill répondit d'un signe de main. Il détourna alors son regard, feignant l'occupation, et se fit offrir un autre verre. Ses pupilles revinrent fixer encore Tom, inlassablement, tandis qu'il enchaînait boisson sur boisson. L'alcool lui monta vite à la tête, échauffant son esprit, et tentant vainement de lui faire oublier son obsession. Bill sentit peu à peu le contrôle de lui-même lui échapper, et il se laissa porter sans résistance par la vague de l'ivresse. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait, sa vue était trouble et ses sens engourdis, pourtant une image se détachait nettement dans l'embrouillamini de son cerveau, ancrée en lui telle une cicatrice renforcée par le temps : Tom.

…

**« Groumpf » **grogna Bill de façon inintelligible. Il gémit de mécontentement face à la douleur qui sourdait dans son crâne, et bougonna de frustration. Il se força péniblement à soulever une paupière, l'esprit encore embrouillé, et le referma aussitôt, impitoyablement agressé par la lumière qui s'engouffrait vivement par la fenêtre ouverte. Au moins, il était dans sa chambre, étendu sur son lit, c'était une bonne chose. Il se retourna, s'allongeant sur le flanc droit, et voulut agripper sa couette en glissant le bras devant lui. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds, ses doigts venaient de se refermer sur une dreadlocks. Etonné, il se releva en s'appuyant sur son coude, et étouffa un cri.  
**« Tom ?! » **s'étrangla—t-il.  
Ce dernier sursauta, tiré brutalement du sommeil par son exclamation de surprise. Il s'assit et s'autorisa quelques secondes de réflexion, histoire de remettre en route sa mémoire, avant de lancer d'une voix timide.  
**« Désolé, je comptais pas m'endormir… » **S'excusa-t-il sous le regard abasourdi de Bill **« je t'ai ramené hier, comme tu étais resté amorphe sur ta table lorsque le bar fermait,et tu m'as guidé jusqu'à chez toi…'fin, ici quoi… » **  
Bill se redressa à ses côtés, le sang battant furieusement dans ses tempes. Il passa une main devant ses yeux, inutilement, pour chasser les étoiles qui y dansaient.  
**« Alors, hum, pourquoi tu… » **Bill butait sur les mots **«Qu'est-ce tu fous encore là ? » **Demanda-t-il sans se soucier de son manque flagrant de politesse, que Tom mit sur le compte de sa probable gueule de bois.  
**« Je voulais attendre pour te parler mais, visiblement, je me suis endormi » **Il se rallongea sur le matelas, joignant ses mains sous sa chevelure.  
Bill avait énormément de mal à garder contact avec la réalité. Tom était là, sur _son _lit, ça lui semblait le comble de l'inimaginable. Il se pinça discrètement pour vérifier qu'il ne rêvait pas, avant de se rendre compte de sa bêtise. Il secoua la tête et se laissa tomber en arrière, s'enfonçant dans le matelas moelleux. Il s'obligea à darder son regard uniquement vers le plafond, s'empêchant de dévorer Tom des yeux. Étonnamment, ce dernier faisait de même.  
**« Pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? » **lança timidement Bill. Il sentit que Tom hésitait à se lancer, mais laissa le silence prendre place dans la pièce.  
**« Tu étais bizarre hier soir » **commença Tom **« Tu t'es accroché à moi, comme si ta vie en dépendait… Et tu m'as dis des choses étranges. » **Il marqua un temps de pause. **« Bill, tu m'as dit quelque chose comme quoi je devais laisser le rêve s'accomplir et me laisser entraîner vers toi. Comme quoi je ne devais pas lutter contre ça, que c'était inhumain de ma part de te faire souffrir comme ça. Que j'étais ton rêve, et que je ne devais pas t'abandonner… » **  
Bill se crispa et encaissa le choc, il avait vraiment du passer pour un cinglé. Il retint son souffle, appréhendant la suite. Jusqu'où avait-il été dans ses révélations ?

**« Tu m'as dis qu'on était unis, et que personne ne pourrait briser ce lien, et puis, je n'ai pas vraiment saisi tout le reste. Même maintenant, ça me reste incompréhensible. Et j'exige une explication»****  
****« Tooom ! » **protesta plaintivement Bill **« j'étais bourré putain, tu peux pas accorder du crédit aux paroles d'un mec complètement torché. J'ai dis n'importe quoi, c'est tout… » **  
Le dreadé tourna son visage vers celui du brun, qui restait obstinément fixé sur le plafond, et soupira.  
**« Ne me mens pas. Tu savais pertinemment ce que tu voulais dire. Tes yeux criaient la vérité et le cruel besoin d'être cru et compris.» **  
Bill pivota la tête, se retrouvant face à face avec lui, leurs nez se frôlant presque. Il nia d'un hochement de tête.  
**« Bill ! » **le ton de sa voix haussait légèrement **« je t'ai vu, toute la nuit, ne pas me lâcher du regard ! Je t'ai vu t'enfiler verre sur verre sans me quitter des yeux.» **Il plongea son regard pénétrant dans celui de Bill, comme s'il le scannait et mettait à jour tous ses secrets. **« Bill, dis moi ce qu'il y a » **Il se fit plus insistant.  
**« Rien Tom ! Bordel, il n'y a rien ! J'étais bourré, tu comprends ? Bou-rré ! Beurré, torché, soûl ! Tu ne comprends pas ça ? T'es pas obligé de faire toute une montagne d'un petit rien ! » **  
Tom se leva vivement, quittant le lit, et le toisa du regard. **« Tu finiras par me le dire… »****  
****« Pars ! Putain, va-t-en tu dis n'importe quoi ! » **  
C'est ce que Tom fit, après un dernier hochement de tête dédaigneux, il claqua violement la porte et s'enfuit. Cependant il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il était têtu, et tenait absolument à dévoiler le secret que Bill lui cachait avec tant d'ardeur.

Une larme acide coula le long de la joue de Bill. Il ne dirait rien, oh non ! Il ne voulait pas passer pour un fou. Il rabattit la couette sur son visage et se sentit minable. Extrêmement minable.  
Il décida qu'il était encore trop tôt pour se lever et ne tarda pas à se rendormir, frottant son nez contre la couverture encore imprégnée de l'odeur de Tom.

…

Bill hésita un instant, angoissé par la confrontation à venir, et frappa timidement à la porte.  
**« Entre Bill… tu sais c'est aussi ta chambre… » **Répondit une voix douce.  
Le brun entrouvrit la porte et se glissa à l'intérieur de la pièce, aussi furtivement qu'un chat. A petits pas, il se dirigea jusqu'à Tom qui remettait sa guitare dans son étui, au pied du lit.  
**« Tom, je suis désolé.. » **Une larme s'échappa de son œil avant qu'il ne puisse la retenir  
**« Vraiment »****  
****« Je sais, mon coeur » **Tom se rassit sur le matelas et tendit ses bras en avant, vers son amant **« Viens-là » **ajouta-t-il à son intention.  
Bill se jeta dans son étreinte réconfortante, le faisant rouler avec lui dans son élan. Il se blottit contre lui, accolant son front contre son cou en reniflant doucement. Tom frotta une main dans son dos, pour le réconforter, et enfouit l'autre dans sa chevelure. Son souffle chaud caressa l'oreille de Bill, le faisant frissonner, alors qu'il chuchotait.  
**« Mais explique-moi pourquoi… Tu m'as fais mal aussi, tu sais ? Je te fais entièrement confiance, et j'aimerai savoir que c'est réciproque » **  
**« Excuse-moi, je tourne pas rond en ce moment. Je me lève encore plus épuisé que quand je me suis endormi, avec ses rêves qui ne me lâchent pas. Tu sais, pas ce genre de rêves débiles qui ne veulent rien dire. Non. C'est comme si je n'étais plus réellement moi-même, un peu comme si j'avais une autre vie, ailleurs, et complètement différente. Et je souffre, énormément, mais tu ne me réconfortes pas. Au contraire, c'est toi qui me blesses Tom ! Putain. Quand je me réveille, j'ai l'impression d'avoir réellement vécu tout ça, et je mélange tout. La dernière fois, quand on s'est disputé… »**Il s'arrêta et s'excusa encore dans un sanglot. **« Oh pardon Tom ! Je m'en veux tu sais ! Je suis débile de t'avoir accusé comme ça ! Je sais que j'avais tort, et ça m'a rongé ces deux derniers jours, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve le courage de rentrer… »****  
****« Bill… » **Soupira Tom **« Je sais, je te connais bien tu sais. C'est pour ça que je veux comprendre. Continue ! Depuis quand tu fais ces ****_rêves ?_**** » **Il enlaça son amant encore plus fortement, le rassurant et le réconfortant.  
**« Ca doit faire hum, une semaine, peut être plus, peut être moins, je ne sais plus bien. Je suis complètement perdu tu sais, je veux que ça s'arrête ! Ca m'épuise ! J'ai peur de m'endormir et de rester comme coincé là bas, sans toi.» **Il trembla et s'agrippa désespérément à son T-shirt, le serrant si fort que ses phalanges craquèrent** « me laisse pas ! » **  
**« Bill » **Tom releva délicatement son menton du bout des doigts, accrochant son regard au sien. **« Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais » **Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres, et lui sourit tendrement **« Je te le promet » **Il essuya ses larmes du pouce et saisit son visage en coupe entre ses mains** « Je t'aime ». **  
Bill posa sa joue sur le torse de Tom, sa respiration se calmant petit à petit.  
**« Moi aussi mon cœur » **  
Il se laissa bercer par les battements de son cœur et s'assoupit.

…

Bill arriva au Triple X avec une demi-heure de retard, la tête dans les nuages. Après s'être fait royalement enguirlandé par son patron, ce qui le fit brutalement redescendre sur Terre, il put enfin se mettre à servir. Il était rassuré qu'aujourd'hui soit le jour de repos de Tom, ainsi il n'avait pas à lui parler. Il se lança dans le service des boissons lorsqu'un verre lui échappa soudainement des mains, se brisant sur le sol. Il tâcha de reprendre contenance tandis qu'il ramassait et nettoyait les dégâts, accroupi derrière bar. Il n'avait pu retenir un sursaut de surprise quand il avait vu Tom s'accouder nonchalamment sur le bar, en face de lui. Il le haït à cet instant de pouvoir faire voler en éclats son assurance juste avec sa simple présence. Il expira un bon coup avant de se relever, l'air de rien. Le regard lourd de Tom pesait sur lui, mais il feignit l'indifférence. Il lui demanda même d'une voix posée ce qu'il voulait boire, et le servit sans un mot.  
**« Bill ! » **s'exaspéra Tom **« Arrête de m'ignorer putain ! » **  
Faisant la sourde oreille, ce dernier s'affaira, voguant d'une commande à une autre sans prendre le temps de respirer. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il s'occupe pour ne pas céder et prendre Tom sur le bar, là, devant tout le monde. Le savoir si proche de lui l'empêcher de réfléchir correctement, et ses incessantes interpellations l'oppressaient. Il avait énormément de mal à éviter de croiser son regard insistant. Malgré lui, il se sentait comme électrisé de savoir que ses yeux ne quittaient pas son corps. Il secoua imperceptiblement la tête et se gifla mentalement.  
**« Abruti » **marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.  
**« Pardon ? » **s'offusqua Tom **« c'est à moi que tu parles ? » **  
Bill roula des yeux et soupira ostensiblement.

…

Les heures s'écoulèrent lentement, trop lentement au goût de Bill qui était au bord du craquage. Tom ne démordait pas et continuait de réclamer son attention, et Bill l'ignorait. Il décida de prendre sa pause et s'enfuit au vestiaire, sous le regard outré du dreadé. Ce dernier était frustré de la manière avec laquelle Bill l'évitait, et, il devait l'avouer, il était vexé aussi. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être dédaigné de la sorte, et ça l'agaçait superbement.

Bill faisait les cents pas, cherchant un moyen d'extérioriser sa frustration. Il alla jusqu'à sauter sur place en frappant des mains, sous le regard ahuri du gogo dancer qui se reposait dans la même pièce. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il avait surtout besoin d'une bonne cigarette, mais le panneau « Interdiction de Fumer » lui interdisait ce plaisir. Cependant il avait trop peur de tomber sur Tom pour sortir fumer dehors. Il grogna et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, profitant du temps de répit qui lui était accordé.  
Les minutes défilèrent trop vite et il était déjà de retour à son poste. Avec étonnement, il constata que Tom était parti. Ca le soulageait et, paradoxalement, l'attristait. Il aurait apprécié que Tom s'entête, flattant son ego par la même occasion. Le fait qu'il tienne tant à une explication réchauffait le cœur de Bill car, oui, il existait aux yeux de Tom. Il sourit à cette pensée et se remit à la tâche.

…

Bill s'empressa de quitter la boite, il avait juste envie de s'enfoncer dans ses couvertures pour plonger dans son rêve. Il fit quelques pas à l'extérieur, et hurla lorsqu'on l'agrippa pour le plaquer contre le mur de briques. Sa voix s'étouffa quand ses yeux se perdirent dans ceux de Tom et il cessa de se débattre.  
**« Bill ! Désolé mais, c'était le seul moyen » **Tom baissa la tête avant de prendre une inspiration et de ficher son regard dans celui du brun **« Parle moi… Explique moi ! S'il te plait » **Son ton était suppliant et sincère **« j'ai envie, et besoin de comprendre »** Il n'aurait su expliquer pourquoi, mais c'était la vérité.  
**« Okay » **Bill céda **« on va euh, dans un café ? » **  
Tom répondit d'un hochement de tête affirmatif à sa proposition et l'entraîna à sa suite. Etrangement, Bill avait perdu toute sa fatigue et sa lassitude au simple contact chaud de ses doigts sur sa peau.

Ils s'installèrent dans un des rares Eiscafe ouvert à cette heure (probablement le seul), et commandèrent chacun une glace. Peu leur importait qu'il soit six heures du matin, ils étaient habitués à ce rythme de vie et s'en accommodaient très bien. Une fois que le serveur fut parti, ils s'adressèrent un sourire gêné, un silence pesant instaurant un malaise entre eux.  
On leur apporta leur commande et Bill puisa dans sa cuillérée de glace à la vanille le courage de se lancer.  
**« Et bien… que veux-tu savoir mon c.. » **Il se flagella mentalement pour sa gaffe **« coco ? » **  
Tom le dévisagea d'un air dubitatif **« ton coco ? ».****  
****« Oui ! Tu sais, j'appelle tout le monde mon coco, c'est amical, ahah ! » **Il força un rire qui sonna faux. **« Okay » **il se reprit **« tu veux savoir ? J'allais dire mon cœur ! Pourquoi ? Et bien, c'est pour ça que tu m'as entraîné ici, non ? Pour savoir ****_pourquoi !_**** » **  
Le dreadé acquiesça lentement, perdu. **« Vas-y, je t'écoute » **  
Bill perdit soudainement toute son assurance, et se mit à bafouiller **« S'il te plait, me prends pas pour un fou ou un truc du genre. Et ne m'interromps pas !****  
****Bien.****  
****Tout commença il y a quatre ans, le jour de mes dix-huit, où je suis parti plus ou moins de mon plein gré de la maison familiale. Le bac en poche, et c'est tout. Mes rapports avec ma famille étaient déjà conflictuels, ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié mon attrait pour les hommes, et ont tout fait pour me dissuader depuis le jour de mon coming out. Leur tolérance à mon égard s'était déjà effilochée au cours des ans, plus j'étais excentrique, plus ils me haïssaient. Mais leur morale les empêchait de me jeter à la rue si jeune. A la place de ça, ils ont attendus le 1er septembre 2007, jour de ma majorité, et m'ont mis à la porte. Ca m'est arrivé dessus comme une claque dans la gueule ! Ils avaient préparé ma valise tandis que j'étais parti fêter ça avec des amis, et quand je suis rentré…et bien en réalité je ne suis jamais rentré ! J'ai retrouvé mes parents devant la porte qui m'ont tendu mes affaires, un peu d'argent tout de même avant de me dire froidement adieu en me claquant la porte au nez.****  
****Je me suis retrouvé sur le trottoir sale, en pleine nuit, ma valise à roulettes à la main, seul. » **Son estomac se noua à ce souvenir** « Mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir et j'ai tracé ma route ! J'ai dormi dans un hôtel cette nuit-là, et le rêve que j'ai fait restera gravé en moi toute ma vie. » **Il sourit tendrement à ce souvenir. **« Tout y était étrangement ****_blanc_****. C'était comme le reflet de l'innocence qui se cachait dans une partie de moi. Je marchais tranquillement dans la rue aux dalles blanches, et tout me paraissait simple. J'étais un Bill heureux, plein d'espoir pour l'avenir, la tête remplie des souvenirs d'une vie passée. Oui, j'avais complètement vécu une autre vie, je me souvenais de l'âge où j'avais perdu ma première dent, du sourire de ma mère, de ma première fois… C'était comme si je m'étais façonnée une seconde vie, une vie de rattrapage, où tout s'était si bien passé pour moi. » **Bill avait extrêmement de mal à s'expliquer de manière compréhensible **« Et ce rêve blanc, comme je l'appelle, ne m'a jamais lâché. Alors que je reprenais mon existence en main, trouvant miraculeusement ce travail de serveur et un petit appart à louer pas trop cher, ce rêve me hantait, me poursuivait nuit après nuit. En réalité, ce n'était pas désagréable, au contraire ! C'est ce qui m'a permis de tenir, et de franchir les épreuves. Et puis un jour, dans le rêve, j'ai rencontré un jeune homme qui m'a fait vibrer d'un simple regard, et on s'est aimé ! Oh oui ! Et l'on s'aime encore… C'était comme s'il me soutenait, il me permettait de tenir debout alors que je n'avais plus de famille et, petit à petit, plus d'amis. Je puisais ma force en ce rêve et en cet homme, et je le fais toujours maintenant. Car les rêves continuent toujours, Tom » **Bill rougit et osa avouer **« Cet homme, c'était toi Tom… » **  
Tom eut un hoquet de surprise et le dévisagea avec stupeur. Bill se tritura les doigts et poursuivit.  
**« Oui, c'était bien toi ! Le même visage, la même voix, la même odeur, le même toucher… » **Il prit une brusque inspiration **« et la même manière de me faire frémir par sa présence, de me faire rougir d'un simple regard, de me réchauffer d'un simple sourire, et de faire battre mon cœur pour lui comme si ma vie en dépendait… » **Il murmura **« d'ailleurs ma vie en dépend, je crois… » **  
Il hésita longuement avant de relever les yeux vers celui qu'il aimait tant. Oui, il n'avait plus peur de se l'avouer maintenant, c'était peine perdue. Ce dernier le contemplait, bouche bée, et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Il était choqué, ébranlé. **« Bill je… » **Il jura **« Oh merde ! J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir…au calme… Je…excuse-moi ! » **  
Et il s'enfuit, laissant à Bill le soin de payer sa glace. Mais c'était bien le dernier des soucis du brun qui cherchait le moyen le moins douloureux de recoudre les parties de son cœur déchiré. Il s'en doutait, mais la fuite de Tom fit tout de même ruisseler un torrent de larme le long de ses joues. C'était douloureux, mais il était soulagé.  
Il lui avait dit ! Putain !  
Il lui avait même avoué à demi mots qu'il l'aimait. Et enfin il réalisa que cela devait être difficile pour Tom aussi.  
Assurément il avait besoin de temps pour encaisser la nouvelle, comment réagirait-il lui, si quelqu'un qu'il connaissait depuis quelques jours lui annonçait qu'il rêvait de lui depuis des mois ?  
Bill pria intérieurement pour qu'il revienne vers lui. Il en avait besoin.  
_« Notre plus grande liberté, c'est notre vie. Ensemble. »_ L'écho de sa voix résonna dans son esprit et il sourit à travers ses larmes._ « Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais »_  
Oui, il y arriverait ! Il se le devait, à lui-même, et à son rêve !

…

Une semaine était passée et Bill n'en pouvait plus. Tom l'évitait au bar, et faisait tout pour quitter les lieux avant lui. Il lui manquait horriblement, et c'était atrocement difficile. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et ce désir lui comprimait la gorge, l'empêchant de respirer correctement quand Tom était à portée de vue.  
Ironie du sort, chaque nuit se soldait par son rêve où la relation entre le Bill et le Tom imaginaires était des plus idyllique. C'en était presque écoeurant de romantisme…et de sexe. Oh oui, rien de tel pour miner le moral de Bill que de rêver toutes les nuits d'une étreinte farouche avec Tom au creux des draps – ou ailleurs. Alors que lui n'obtenait même pas un coup d'œil de sympathie. Il grogna et rabattit la couette sur son visage. Il se recroquevilla en boule, ramenant ses jambes entre ses bras.

…

Bill dévala pour la troisième fois en cinq minutes les escaliers qui menaient du rez-de-chaussée à l'étage. Il inspecta encore méticuleusement toutes les pièces. Mais rien. Tout semblait figé à la même place qu'auparavant, sauf que Tom manquait au tableau. Et ça le perturbait énormément. Tom était censé être là ! Il rentrait de son rendez-vous à dix sept heures normalement, et quand Bill était arrivé à vingt heures, il n'avait trouvé personne. Ils devaient aller au restaurant dans cinq minutes, la table était réservée depuis des jours pour être sûr qu'ils puissent aller dans ce restaurant _là_, pour fêter l'anniversaire de leur rencontre. Bill sourit, oui, c'était horriblement fleur bleue, mais ils aimaient ça tout les deux. Alors, pourquoi, Tom n'était-il pas là ? Il était aussi excité que lui à cette idée, il ne manquerait ça pour rien au monde !  
Bill sortit son portable de sa poche et composa, une fois de plus, ce numéro qu'il connaissait par cœur. Les bip s'enchaînèrent jusqu'à qu'il tombe sur son répondeur. A la fois las et inquiet, il laissa un message.  
**« Tom, mon cœur ? Tu es où ? Je m'inquiète pour toi ! Pourquoi t'es pas là ? Rappelle-moi le plus rapidement possible, s'il te plait !****  
****Je t'aime. » **  
Il soupira et raccrocha, il commençait sérieusement à s'angoisser pour son amant. Peut-être lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ?  
**« Tom, Tom, Tom….reviens ! » **sa voix se fit désespérée et il s'affala sur le canapé. Cherchant le plus sûr moyen de chasser son angoisse, il alluma la télévision et essaya de se passionner pour la série qu'elle diffusait. Il s'allongea de tout son long sur le sofa et prit son mal en patience pour attendre Tom. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, se transformant en minutes qui se métamorphosèrent en heures. Il se résigna à décommander la réservation au restaurant.  
Dire qu'ils fêtaient leurs trois ans de vie de couple ce soir-là, et qu'ils avaient mis un peu d'argent de côté ! C'était un des restaurants les plus chics de la ville, mais Bill avait toujours rêvé d'y aller avec son amoureux, alors la vie étant courte, ils avaient sauter le pas pour cette petite folie.  
Seulement Tom n'était pas là, et l'anxiété le rongeait.

…

Bill se réveilla, une inquiétude ancrée au fond de lui.  
**« Putain Tom ! » **  
Tom avait disparu ! Il n'en revenait pas, il ne pouvait empêcher un sentiment d'angoisse s'immiscer dans son esprit, gelant le sang dans ses veines et nouant son estomac.  
**« Ce n'est qu'un rêve…un rêve bordel !! » **Bill se répétait ces quelques mots pour lui-même, telle une litanie salvatrice sensée lui permettre de relativiser l'évènement. Ce n'était qu'imaginaire ! Il n'existait _pas_ ! Son cœur se serra à cette pensée, et une nausée le prit violemment, le faisant courir jusqu'au lavabo de la salle de bain. Il recracha le contenu de son estomac, majoritairement de la bile, et se rinça le visage à l'eau tiède, ce qui acheva de le tirer de son état léthargique. Il se regarda dans le miroir, immergeant son regard dans celui de son reflet et secoua la tête de dépit. Ses cernes marquées s'étendaient sous ses yeux rougis, qui ne tardèrent pas à se remplir de larmes. Il était sur le point de craquer, il avait besoin de voir le vrai Tom, de lui parler, de sentir sa chaleur corporelle l'envelopper agréablement, de nicher sa tête contre son épaule pour pleurer dans ses bras. Il avait fini par atteindre le point de non retour. La dépendance douloureuse à cet être aimé finirait par le mettre plus bas que terre, sauf si ce dernier lui tendait la main pour le relever.

Il se détourna du miroir, et retira son boxer pour plonger sous le jet d'eau brûlant de la douche. Si ses soucis avaient pu se noyer avec les gouttes qui ruisselaient le long de son corps, il en aurait été incroyablement soulagé. Il glissa ses mains enduites de shampoing dans ses cheveux et entama un massage crânien relaxant, qui, bien évidemment, l'aurait été bien plus si les doigts de Tom s'activaient à la place des siens. D'ailleurs ces derniers pouvaient même s'aventurer beaucoup plus bas, sur cette partie si intime et attractive de son corps. Il tressaillit et releva vivement ses mains qui avaient chuté toutes seules vers son bas-ventre. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça ! Si ?

Il sortit de la douche, un léger rougissement sur les joues qui n'était pas exactement dû à la chaleur de l'eau. Il s'activa pour tromper sa peur, enchaînant séchage, habillage, coiffage, maquillage, à un rythme effréné. C'était toujours la même chose, il angoissait à l'idée de cette proximité avec un Tom qui l'évitait, le blessant involontairement, et il s'occupait alors l'esprit pour chasser cette appréhension. Il claqua la porte de son appartement derrière lui et descendit les marches quatre par quatre, sous le regard blasé des autres habitants de l'immeuble qui avaient l'habitude de se décaler pour laisser passer une furie empressée. Il rata la dernière marche et manqua de s'étaler sur le perron, se rattrapant de justesse à la rampe en bois. Calmant les battements déchaîné de son coeur, il prit le temps de respirer pour évacuer la soudaine montée d'adrénaline, avant de poursuivre sa route.

Plus que quelques mètres le séparaient du Triple X, et il les franchit à grandes enjambées. Un soulagement intense s'empara de lui quand il posa le pied à l'intérieur, pile à l'heure. David s'approcha de lui avec un sourire bienheureux, et Bill examina en pensée toutes les possibilités qu'il avait pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes.  
**« Bill ! Tu devineras jamais ! » **l'interpella-t-il avant de lui claquer une bise mouillée sur la joue gauche **« Tu montes sur le bar, cette nuit ! » **  
Bill grommela **« Génial… » **En s'essuyant discrètement la joue.  
**« N'est-ce pas ? Oh, en réalité c'est Jan qui n'est pas là aujourd'hui – que des branleurs ! – et c'est là que tu vas… » **Il lui désigna du doigt le podium en face du bar, quelques mètres les séparant, et il déglutit. La nuit promettait d'être longue. Il pesta en rentrant dans le vestiaire pour se préparer, déposant ses vêtements superflus sur une chaise dans un coin de la pièce.  
Il sortit à la suite des autres quelques minutes après, et se dirigea à pas las jusqu'à sa mini estrade. Il y grimpa d'un pas vif et ses yeux firent le tour d'horizon de la boite. Les portes venaient de s'ouvrir et laissait s'écouler un flot d'hommes qui envahirent la piste de danse et s'accoudèrent au bar. Il scanna tous les serveurs du regard avant d'arriver sur Tom qui s'affairait déjà. Il prit une teinte cramoisie en réalisant que le dreadé allait avoir une vue parfaite sur lui, et pria pour ne pas se ridiculiser.  
Il entama une danse mouvante, adoptant le tempo rapide de la musique. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, il n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il était un danseur né ou qu'il avait un talent spécial pour ça, mais il ne s'en sortait pas si mal. Autrement il ne serait pas là.  
D'ici, les spots lumineux du club lui agressaient les yeux et lui donnèrent rapidement le tournis. Il chercha un point précis, en face de lui, sur lequel ancrer son regard pour calmer son vertige. Il tomba naturellement sur Tom, et inclina la tête lorsqu'il remarqua que ses yeux s'égaraient sur sa peau dénudée. Il arbora un petit sourire un coin quand un client fut obligé d'agiter une main devant le visage du dreadé pour le sortir de sa transe contemplative.  
Le serveur releva la tête et Bill se perdit dans les pupilles foncées de son vis-à-vis. Le monde aurait pu s'arrêter de tourner qu'ils ne s'en seraient rendus compte ni l'un, ni l'autre. C'étaient juste eux deux, et rien d'autre. Le corps de Bill continua machinalement à se mouvoir tout seul, tandis qu'il s'oubliait en Tom.  
Le contact visuel fut rompu à chaque fois que Tom servait un client, mais reprenait dès qu'il avait un instant de libre. Bill exerçait une irrésistible attraction sur lui, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler admirativement de la tête en pied.

Tom quitta le bar pour s'aérer, profitant de sa pause. Bill décida de prendre le temps de trêve qu'il lui était aussi accordé, mais se réfugia dans le vestiaire. Il appréhendait trop la rencontre avec Tom pour prendre le risque que ce dernier aille le voir, ou que Bill le rejoigne dehors. Il aspergea son visage d'eau pour se rafraîchir et se remaquilla.  
Il était déjà temps de regagner son poste, et l'espèce de jeu visuel entre Tom et lui reprit de plus belle.

…

Bill était épuisé, il regagna le vestiaire à pas fatigués et s'affala sur sa chaise avec un soupir de soulagement. Il finit par se rhabiller à gestes lents alors que ses collègues étaient déjà tous repartis, plus habitués que lui à cette épreuve physique. Il saisissait son sac et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsque que Tom déboula en trombe dans la salle. Il y eut une seconde de vide avant que le dreadé plaque le brun contre le mur, et dévore ses lèvres avec avidité. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'aux hanches de Bill et il s'y agrippa, infiltrant ses doigts sous le tissus de son t-shirt pour caresser sa peau chaude. Bill répondit instinctivement au baiser, prit par surprise et incapable de résister. Comment le pourrait-il ?  
Il ne chercha pas à réfléchir et ne put retenir un gémissement quand Tom aspira sa langue à l'intérieur de sa bouche. La température de la pièce grimpant d'un cran alors qu'une main de Tom massa une de ses fesses, lui tirant un long soupir de bien-être. Le dreadé rapprocha encore son corps du sien et Bill sentit son érection dure se presser contre sa cuisse.  
Le contact agit comme un brusque retour à la réalité et, à contrecœur, il repoussa Tom, doucement, pour ne pas le blesser. Il resta appuyé sur le mur, pantelant, alors que son corps lui criait de se jeter sur lui pour le baiser sur le carrelage. Mais il ne voulait pas le baiser, il voulait lui faire l'amour et c'est précisément pour cette raison qu'il l'avait repoussé. Il ne voulait pas qu'être un plan cul et un coup d'un soir, et il le lui dit. Tom prit une mine contrite et sincèrement désolée, et s'excusa.  
**« Pardon, Bill ! Je suis trop con, excuse-moi ! Je le savais en plus, je ne voulais pas ! Mais te voir presque nu tout à l'heure m'a terriblement excité et je n'ai pas pu résisté quand je t'ai vu seul dans ce vestiaire. Je ne suis pas venu pour ça à la base… » **Il marqua une courte pause, gêné** « Je voulais juste…enfin, j'ai passé ces derniers jours à réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dis l'autre fois, et je crois que je serais bête de gâcher notre chance… » Il hésita « Tu me plais beaucoup, tu sais. » **Ils rougirent tout deux et Tom fouilla dans sa poche avant de lui tendre un bout de papier que Bill saisit d'une main tremblante **« Je…euhm, c'est mon numéro en fait, j'ai envie qu'on fasse plus ample connaissance, enfin, tu vois quoi » **Tom se sentait incroyablement con alors que Bill le couvait d'un regard tendre, une pointe d'espoir renaissant au creux de lui.  
**« Alors euh, à demain ? » **fit Tom d'un ton hésitant, un peu déconcerté par le silence de son vis-à-vis. Bill acquiesça lentement et lui adressa un sourire à réchauffer un iceberg. Tom tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en songeant qu'il avait eu raison de faire ce qu'il venait de faire.  
Bill resserra l'emprise de sa main sur le papier qui se froissa. Encore un peu sous le choc, il rit tout seul et se sentit revigoré. La tournure que prenaient les évènements lui plaisait particulièrement et il se laissa submergeait par l'euphorie. Evidemment il se réjouissait peut être un peu trop vite, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'était la meilleure chose qui lui arrivait depuis la rencontre avec Tom. Il porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et rosit en se souvenant de l'étreinte que Tom et lui avaient partagé un instant auparavant. Il s'était senti merveilleusement bien, à sa place, mais se félicita d'avoir réussi à résister.

…

Bill serra la main du malade dans la sienne et tenta de retenir ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder à chaque instant. Les bips des machines finissaient par le rendre fou et il s'échappa de la chambre pour aller se chercher un café au distributeur.  
Il avait toujours détesté les hôpitaux, et celui-ci ne faisait pas exception à la règle. L'odeur de la naphtaline le rendait nauséeux, et il se sentait de trop dans ce monde aseptisé.  
Il inséra sa pièce dans la fente et attendit que la boisson se fasse. Puis il prit le gobelet trop chaud entre ses doigts et s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre trop calme. Il se rassit à côté du lit de Tom, sur la chaise qui y était accolée, et laissa son regard vagabonder sur lui. Il était juste endormi pour le moment, mais son état empirait d'heures en heures. A cause d'un vulgaire accident de voiture, son Tom risquait de mourir, et ça le tuait de l'intérieur. Pour la dixième fois de la journée, il prit la petite boite de velours entre ses doigts. Elle avait été retrouvée, presque intact, dans la poche de Tom. Une chance, sûrement. Bill ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait nettement préféré que ce soit Tom qui soit retrouvé intact. Il caressa la boite du bout du pouce avant de l'ouvrir délicatement sur la bague qu'elle protégeait. Bill la trouvait vraiment très belle et la porta à hauteur de ses yeux pour contempler la diamant qui y était serti. Le bijou était simple, mais à son goût. Et puis, un diamant tout de même. Sans nul doute une bague de fiançailles. Et sûrement la raison pour laquelle il avait été en retard pour leur sortie, et s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Son cœur se comprima dans sa poitrine et les larmes lui échappèrent.  
**« Mets-la » **la voix faible de Tom le fit sursauter. Il reporta son attention sur son amant qui venait tout juste de se réveiller et lui sourit.  
**« Ce n'est pas très formel comme demande, tout de même » **  
L'alité esquissa un sourire en retour et leva une main que Bill saisit aussitôt.  
**« Monsieur Bill Kaulitz.. » **sa voix n'était qu'un murmure **« Voulez-vous m'épouser ?» **  
Bill, la gorge nouée par l'émotion, ne put qu'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête et glissa facilement la bague sur son annulaire gauche. Il tendit la main vers Tom pour lui montrer et caressa sa joue de la pulpe de ses doigts.  
**« Même si la mort nous sépare… » **Chuchota-t-il pour lui-même.  
Il pencha son visage vers le sien et posa délicatement sa bouche sur le sienne. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et mordilla celles de Tom pour qu'il fasse de même. Leurs larmes et leurs langues se mêlèrent dans un baiser au goût d'adieu.  
Bill s'allongea soigneusement sur le lit à ses côtés, sur le flanc, faisant attention à ne débrancher aucun fil.  
**« Je t'aime, mon coeur » **lui souffla-t-il contre l'oreille avant de poser une main sur son cœur et de caler sa tête contre son cou. Il ferma les yeux et devina à la respiration calme et régulière de Tom qu'il s'était rendormi. Bill serra les poings, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le perdre mais il n'y pouvait rien y faire.  
Les bips des machines s'affolèrent soudainement, troublant la tranquillité du moment.

…

Bill sortit de son rêve en tremblant de tous ses membres. Il ressentait encore ses émotions si pleinement qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Il se recroquevilla sous la couette et pleura sans réussir à se raisonner. C'était insensé ! Jamais le rêve n'avait prit une tournure aussi catastrophique.  
**« Et si c'était un mauvais présage ? S'il était arrivé quelque chose à Tom ? » **Songea-t-il avec anxiété. Il se jeta hors du lit et chercha fébrilement dans ses vêtements étalés au pied du lit. Il avait sûrement tort mais il ne pouvait empêcher l'inquiétude de s'emparer de lui. Il trouva enfin le bout de papier, et se rassit sur le matelas en saisissant son portable sur la table de nuit. Il composa le numéro, se trompant plusieurs fois, avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Chaque sonnerie qui passait augmentait son angoisse.  
**« Allo ? » **lui répondit une voix endormie.  
**« Tom ! Oh Tom !»****  
****« Bill ? » ****  
****« Oui ! Tu vas bien ? Hein ? » **  
Tom perçut la détresse de Bill dans son intonation et à sa voix paniquée. Il s'inquiéta pour lui.  
**« Oui ! Mais Bill qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »****  
****« Je suis désole, c'est stupide je… c'est à cause du rêve j'ai cru que… Non je suis trop con » **fit Bill d'un ton précipité, il ne savait pas quoi dire pour s'expliquer sans être ridicule.  
**« Bill ! » **Tom se redressa dans son lit et serra le téléphone dans sa main **«tu veux que je vienne ? » **  
La réponse de Bill était quasiment inaudible, mais il l'entendit quand même **« oui » **

…

Bill faisait les cents pas dans sa chambre quand l'interphone sonna. Il appuya sur le bouton qui servait à ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble et courut hors de l'appartement, dévalant les escaliers à une vitesse ahurissante pour aller à la rencontre de Tom. Il se jeta dans ses bras et le dreadé se rattrapa à temps à la rampe pour les empêcher de tomber tous les deux. Il se remit de sa surprise et enlaça le corps grelottant de Bill. Ce dernier n'était vêtu que de son boxer, et Tom se fit violence pour ne pas savourer la sensation de sa peau nue et chaude sous ses doigts. Il était là pour l'aider, pas pour le violer entre deux marches.  
Il souleva le bassin de Bill qui entoura sa taille de ses jambes et resserra l'étreinte de ses bras autour du cou de Tom. Il gravit laborieusement l'escalier, Bill n'était pas très lourd à porter, mais lui n'était pas très musclé non plus.  
La porte de l'appartement était encore ouverte, il la referma d'un coup de pied derrière lui et porta Bill jusqu'au lit où il le déposa avec soulagement. Il retira son baggy avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. Il entoura sa taille de ses bras, alors que le brun nichait sa tête contre son cou.  
**« Je suis là maintenant » **chuchota-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Il releva le visage de Bill vers le sien et l'embrassa doucement, sans approfondir le baiser. Le contact acheva de rassurer Bill qui se laissa porter par la vague du sommeil.

…

Bill se débattit quand on les infirmiers le firent sortir de la chambre pour laisser les médecins s'occuper de son amant. On l'emmena jusqu'à la salle d'attente où il marcha de long en large. Il se rongeait les sangs et la panique le guettait. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas perdre Tom comme ça, c'était trop horrible ! Il colla son front contre le mur froid et le frappa de ses poings avec désespoir.  
**« Non, non, non, NON ! » **  
Tom ! Son Tom ! Son cœur ! On a pas le droit d'arracher leur cœur aux gens, si ? Il se laissa tomber sur le sol froid et se roula en boule, ramenant ses jambes entre ses bras. Il contempla encore sa bague, s'imaginant la compléter d'une fine alliance en or. Il soupira de désillusion et enfouit son visage entre ses genoux, cachant ses pleurs au creux de ses mains.

Il lui sembla attendre des heures dans cette posture, l'esprit et le corps vides. Enfin, quelqu'un posa une main sur son épaule et lui demanda de se relever d'une voix calme. Mauvais signe.  
La personne se tritura un instant les doigts avant de déclarer doucement.  
**« Votre fiancé est mort, nous avons fait tout notre possible » **  
Bill hurla de douleur avant de porter sa main devant sa bouche, choqué. Un flot de souvenirs de Tom et lui inonda son cerveau et il s'y noya. Sa vision se troubla et il s'évanouit.

…

Un cri déchirant retentit dans la pièce, tirant Tom du sommeil avec brusquerie. Il dévisagea Bill avec des yeux ronds avant de se reprendre.  
**« Bill ! Bill ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » **  
Il serra le corps convulsé de Bill contre lui, se sentant impuissant face à cette détresse qui lui poignait le cœur.  
**« Il est mort Tom ! Il est mort ! » **S'exclama Bill en plongeant ses yeux humides dans les siens.

Bien évidemment, Bill savait que personne n'était vraiment mort dans le monde réel, mais pour lui c'était tout comme. C'était un pan entier de sa vie qui sombrait avec lui et il se sentait amputé d'une partie de lui-même. Il glissa les mains sur le torse de Tom, sous son T-shirt, il avait besoin de sentir qu'il était là. Tom crut comprendre et demanda confirmation, au risque de le blesser encore plus.  
**« Tom est mort, dans ton rêve ? » **  
Pour toute réponse, il sentit les mains de Bill s'accrocher encore plus à lui, ses ongles griffant sa peau.  
**« Mais moi, je suis là » **murmura-t-il dans l'espoir de le réconforter. Ses paroles n'eurent pas exactement l'effet escompté.  
**« Tom, prouve le moi ! » **  
Les mains de Bill descendirent jusqu'à sa chute de rein dans une agréable caresse. Bill était perdu et avait besoin de savoir que Tom était là, réellement, et qu'il ne l'abandonnerait pas. Une voix au fond de lui lui soufflait que c'était une mauvaise idée, mais il la fit taire.  
**« Fais-moi l'amour, Tom » **le supplia-t-il.  
Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et manqua une respiration.  
**« Bill… je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… » **  
**« Putain Tom, j'en ai besoin ! C'est inexplicable mais, j'ai besoin de toi, en moi. » **

Joignant le geste à la parole, il souleva le bas du tee-shirt de Tom et le fit passer par dessus sa tête. Ils se retrouvaient à égalité maintenant, leurs deux corps séparés uniquement par le tissu de leurs boxers. Bill roula par-dessus son futur amant, s'asseyant à califourchon autour de son bassin, et posa ses coudes autour de son visage. Il pencha le sien et connecta leurs lèvres, leur tirant à tout deux un soupir de contentement. La langue de Bill força le passage et s'engouffra dans sa bouche à la recherche de sa jumelle. Ils restèrent un moment juste comme ça, leurs langues jouant doucement ensemble. Puis Tom rompit le baiser et inversa leur position, se retrouvant au dessus de lui. C'était à lui de réconforter Bill, et l'envie de le faire frémir sous ses caresses lui noua l'estomac. Il se pencha en avant, ses dreads venant chatouiller le torse de Bill, et goûta la saveur de sa peau en suçotant son cou. Son pouce vint titiller son téton qui durcit sous le contact. Il délaissa le cou de son amant où trônait une marque violacée pour pincer légèrement son mamelon de sa bouche, en y faisant successivement des baisers et des coups de langue. Il le prit entre ses dents et Bill gémit sensuellement, sentant sa chaire se réchauffer graduellement sous ses attentions. Tom faufila une main malicieuse entre leurs deux corps et frôla du bout des doigts la virilité de Bill qui se durcit encore un peu plus. Il le sentit se dandiner sous lui et sourit en libérant son téton. Sa bouche chaude et humide entama une lente et irrésistible descente tout le long de son torse et de son ventre dénudé. Bill se cambra en couinant, l'impatience le rongeant. Tom stoppa sa descente à quelques centimètres du boxer, léchant la ligne de poil qui fléchait le chemin vers son intimité. Il tâta son sexe à travers le tissu et le brun grogna, sentant Tom sourire contre sa peau.  
**« Toom ! Touche-moi » **le supplia-t-il.  
Tom le fit languir encore en glissant juste deux doigts sous le textile, tapotant sa peau tendre. Bill plia sa jambe et pressa son genou contre l'entrejambe du dreadé, qui releva son regard vers le sien. Le voir les joues rougies, les yeux foncés par le désir et la respiration haletante acheva de l'exciter. Il céda aux injonctions de son amant et libéra délicatement son penis de sa prison de tissu, faisant glisser son boxer jusqu'à ses pieds et l'envoyant valser au loin. Il reporta son attention sur le sexe dressé et se mordit la lèvre de désir. Il l'entoura de ses doigts fins et appuya doucement du pouce sur le gland rougi. Le bassin de Bill partit en avant alors qu'il laissait échapper un gémissement suppliant. Bill se releva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et contempla la main de Tom entourer sa verge, la remontant et la redescendant lentement. Il sentit alors une nuée de papillons prendre son envol dans son ventre. Tom le lâcha et remonta son visage jusqu'au sien, butinant ses lèvres. Ses mains vinrent presser les fesses nues et douces de Bill, et il abaissa son bassin sur le sien, les faisant tout les deux gémir. Bill replia les jambes, posant les pieds à plat sur le matelas pour faciliter le contact. Ils se mouvaient en harmonie, mais le bout de tissu qui les séparait était trop frustrant.  
**« Enlève-le » **quémanda le brun, et Tom s'exécuta avec plaisir.  
Leurs érections se frottaient maintenant l'une contre l'autre sans aucune barrière, ils étaient nus l'un contre l'autre, et ils se sentaient étrangement bien. Le contact de leurs peaux brûlantes les excita de plus en plus.  
Tom rompit le contact corporel, faisant grogner Bill de frustration. Ce dernier agrippa la main de Tom et la porta à sa bouche. Il suça son index et son majeur, et le dreadé comprit le message, se durcissant encore plus si cela était possible. Ses doigts échappèrent à l'étreinte de la langue taquine et il se recula jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit au niveau de l'entrejambe du brun qui rougit. Tom tâta l'entrée de son intimité du bout du doigt avant de le faire pénétrer facilement dans l'antre chaud. Il exécuta quelques vas et viens avant de rajouter un deuxième doigt, Bill n'était plus vraiment vierge et son cœur se serra à cette idée.  
Bill sentait les doigts de Tom remuer en lui et caresser ses parois, et murmura quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Il était bien, mais c'était encore loin d'être assez à son goût. Il s'empala encore plus profondément alors que Tom repliait ses doigts. Ils frôlèrent sa prostate et la tête de Bill partit en arrière dans un spasme de plaisir. Le blond rajouta un troisième doigt et la respiration de Bill se fit saccadée. Il chercha encore à ressentir la sensation de chaleur qui venait de le submerger, mais Tom se retira.  
Bill le regarda à travers ses paupières à moitié fermées et gémit fortement en le voyant lécher ses doigts avec gourmandise.  
**« Tom…Je te veux en moi, maintenant ! » **  
Il vit Tom chercher quelque chose du regard et comprit. Riant, il se laissa tomber sur le matelas et tendit la main vers la table de chevet, ouvrant un tiroir et y attrapant machinalement le tube de lubrifiant. Il l'envoya vers Tom qui s'en enduit les mains, avant de les glisser sur sa verge.  
**« Tu es vraiment sûr ? » **  
Bill écarta outrageusement les cuisses et lui adressa un sourire vicieux. Tom sentit son sexe pulser entre ses doigts et trembla d'excitation. Il se positionna correctement et son gland vint taper contre l'intimité du brun qui frémit et se cambra.  
**« Viens » **  
Tom ne se fit pas plus prier et le pénétra avec lenteur, s'enfonçant avec délectation dans la chair brûlante et moite qui s'écartait sur son passage. Il se stoppa à mi-chemin, ne voulant pas brusquer Bill, et il baissa le regard. La vision de son penis pénétrant dans l'intimité de Bill lui fit tourner la tête et lui envoya une indescriptible bouffée de chaleur dans tout le corps.  
**« Tooom ! Regarde-moi ! »**

Il planta ses yeux dans les siens et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses pupilles voilées par le désir. Bill entoura sa taille de ses jambes et l'enfonça en lui jusqu'à la garde, le faisant crier. Le brun se crispa sous la douleur mais elle était chassée par la sensation de plénitude qui l'envahit. Il se sentait complet, et ça suffisait à le rendre fou d'allégresse.  
**« Oui, tu es bien là» **  
Il amorça un mouvement, donnant le signal de départ à Tom. Ce dernier entama d'abord des légers va-et-vient en lui, se crispant sous le plaisir. Bill était étroit et chaud, et incroyablement sensuel quand le plaisir parcourait son corps. Rien que de se savoir en lui suffirait presque à le faire jouir. Il se retira complètement avant de pénétrer en lui d'un seul coup, électrifiant tout son être de plaisir. Bill gémissait une litanie de **« Tom »**et de mots incompréhensibles alors que son amant accentuait le rythme de ses allées et retours en lui. Toujours les yeux dans les yeux, Bill s'appuya sur ses mains pour se relever et Tom attrapa sa taille pour le faire s'asseoir sur lui. Les bouches se joignirent en se dévorant goulûment. Bill se souleva sur ses genoux et s'empala d'un coup sur le sexe tendu de Tom qui vient taper contre sa prostate. Son dos s'arqua et Tom couvrit son torse de baisers mouillés. Bill réitéra le mouvement et hurla de plaisir. Son amant devina qu'il était proche de la jouissance et recommença ses pénétrations. Bill posa sa main sur la poitrine de Tom et le poussa en arrière pour l'allonger. Il voulait le faire venir avant lui et accéléra le rythme des vas et viens, s'appuyant sur ses mains pour maintenir la cadence effrénée. Tom n'était plus qu'une chose pantelante et gémissante sous lui et il s'en sentit fier. Il fit pénétrer violemment Tom en lui et l'entendit crier son nom tandis qu'il se répandait en lui. La sensation du sperme chaud de son amant en lui suffit à lui faire toucher les étoiles et il se libéra sur son torse.  
Il laissa tomber sur lui, et ils roulèrent sur le côté. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait que Tom se retire, mais ils n'y purent rien.  
Bill soupira de contentement alors que Tom déposait un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres. Leurs respirations se calmèrent petit à petit et ils se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre. Bill se sentait à sa place entre les bras de Tom et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Son nouvel amant resta un moment à contempler l'homme qu'il étreignait, et sentit son cœur battre effrénément quand il réalisa qu'il venait de lui faire l'amour. _L'amour_. Oui, le mot pouvait très bien lui convenir.  
Il sourit et rejoint son _amoureux_ dans le monde de Morphée.

…

Bill se réveilla en se sentant à la fois complet et incomplet. C'était étrange. Il remua et tout son corps se frotta contre la peau de Tom. Il ouvrit des yeux remplis d'étoiles et contempla le visage paisible de son amant endormi. Il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et rougit en se rappelant l'étreinte qu'ils avaient partagée. Bill ne regrettait rien, et pria intérieurement pour que Tom ne lui ai pas fait l'amour juste pour le réconforter.  
Il comprit alors ce qui lui manquait, il n'avait pas fait de rêve cette nuit. C'était la première fois en quatre ans, que cela voulait-il donc dire ?  
Il se réinstalla confortablement aux côtés de Tom, posant sa joue et sa main sur son torse chaud. Ses doigts jouèrent sur sa peau et il sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie.  
**« Je t'aime » **fit-il dans un chuchotement pour ne pas troubler la tranquillité qui régnait dans la chambre.  
Il sentit le rythme cardiaque de Tom s'accélérer et il sourit.  
Il gratta machinalement du bout de l'ongle sa semence qui était restée sur le ventre de Tom avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il entendit et sentit son rire et releva ses joues rosies vers lui.  
**« Bonjour mon ange » **fit Tom d'une voix douce en l'embrassant sur le bout du nez.  
**« Ange ? Depuis quand j'ai été gradé de Bill à Ton Ange ? » **Demanda tendrement Bill, flatté malgré lui.  
**« Depuis que tu m'as fais passer une nuit magnifique, mon ange » **  
**« Oh… et…MERDE ! » **s'exclama Bill, cassant l'ambiance pseudo romantique **« T'as vu l'heure ? On va être en retard ! » **  
Tom gloussa et Bill lui donna une tape sur la tête.  
**« Ris pas, j'ai besoin de temps pour me préparer ! A la douche ! » **  
Joignant le geste à la parole, il se dirigea à grands pas jusqu'à la salle de bain, tirant Tom par le bras à sa suite. Ce dernier le poussa sous la douche et alluma le jet d'eau froide. Hurlant comme une furie, Bill décrocha le pommeau de douche et arrosa joyeusement Tom et le carrelage de sa salle de bain.  
S'en suivit une joyeuse bataille d'eau et de savon avant que Bill ne se rende, sous la menace de Tom de vider son tube de shampoing **« super cher ! Attention !! ». **

Bill régla la température de l'eau pour qu'elle soit juste tiède, raccrocha le pommeau et tira Tom avec lui sous le jet. La mousse des savons divers qu'ils s'étaient envoyés mutuellement s'enfuit par la bouche d'évacuation et ils finirent par se caresser doucement, savourant la douceur de leur peau propre.  
Enfin, ils sortirent de la douche et s'enroulèrent ensemble dans la seule serviette encore sèche. Ce n'était pas vraiment pratique, mais ils préféraient leur promiscuité à la praticité.

…

C'est main dans la main que Bill et Tom coururent jusqu'au Triple X, où ils arrivèrent finalement bien en retard, comme l'avait prévu Bill.  
Peu leur importait le regard assassin que David leur adressa, ils s'installèrent côtes à côtes pour une longue nuit de travail. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment le temps de se câliner ou d'entamer de longues discussions, mais leur proximité suffisait à contenter Bill.

Bill rit franchement quand Tom rembarra vertement un client qui le draguait d'un peu trop près. Il rit un peu moins lorsque ce fut son tour de refroidir un peu les prétendants de Tom. Une chose finit par le tarauder trop pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur sa tâche. Ses mains tremblèrent et il lâcha un verre quand il crut reconnaître une silhouette dans la masse de gens. Il s'abaissa pour ramasser les dégâts et Tom l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la boite, criant aux autres qu'ils prenaient leur pause.  
**« Bill, ça va pas ? » **questionna Tom d'un ton inquiet.  
**« Mon cœur… » **Bill planta son regard dans le sien **« Il est devenu quoi ton copain de la dernière fois ? T'es fidèle non ? » **  
Tom retint un sourire face à l'évidente jalousie de son petit ami - oui, il ne savait pas comment il pourrait le considérer autrement, même si ça semblait rapide – et posa une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.  
**« Il n'y a plus rien autre nous, je l'ai quitté après que tu m'aies parlé de tes rêves. Je ne pouvais plus rien faire avec lui sans penser à toi. C'est débile mais c'est comme ça » **  
Bill savoura intérieurement sa victoire et saisit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser langoureusement.  
**« Autre chose… est-ce qu'on est hum… » **Il hésita sur les mots et osa **« en couple ? » **  
Tom lui sourit tendrement et hocha la tête **« si tu le veux, alors oui » **  
Le cœur de Bill bondit dans sa poitrine et il se jeta dans les bras de Tom, le serrant si fort contre lui qu'il eut peur d'étouffer.

…

Leur travail était enfin terminé, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait envie de rentrer seul chez lui.  
**« Mon ange, tu veux venir chez moi ? »****  
****« Bien sûr, quelle question » **  
Tom secoua la tête et se mit en route, un Bill enthousiaste accroché à son bras. Tom n'était qu'à dix minutes à pieds de la boite, et ils arrivèrent bien vite au pied de son immeuble. Ils gravirent les marches en pestant de concert contre les ascenseurs en panne et atteignirent le troisième étage. Tom sortit sa clé et commença à déverrouiller la porte.  
**« Je te préviens, c'est petit… et mal rangé» **  
Effectivement, c'était mal rangé, comme le constata Bill en trébuchant contre les chaussures qui traînaient dans l'entrée. Tom rougit et lui fit visiter sommairement l'appartement. Il était construit sur le même modèle que celui de Bill, en un tout petit peu plus grand.

Tom s'assit sur son lit alors que Bill examinait minutieusement chaque recoin de la pièce, ce qui l'amusa. Il ne put ignorer la guitare qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et la désigna du doigt en se retournant vers son petit ami.  
**« Tu joues pour moi ? »****  
****« Bien sûr ! Euhm… par contre je sais pas trop quoi »****  
****« Fait pas ton timide ! Tu n'as pas une composition à toi par hasard ? Je voudrais tester quelque chose… » **  
Tom le dévisagea, étonné, avant de s'exécuter.  
Il commença à jouer, la mélodie était simple mais belle, et Bill la reconnut d'instinct. Il ne parvenait pas y croire ! Mais une chose étonnante de plus ou de moins, au point où il en était…  
Il attendit que Tom fasse encore quelques accords avant de s'éclaircir la voix, prenant la chanson en cours de route.

**« Unsre Träume warn gelogen****  
****Und keine Träne echt****  
****Sag das dass nicht wahr ist****  
****Sag mir jetzt****  
****Vielleicht hörst du irgendwo****  
****Mein SOS im Radio****  
****Hörst du mich****  
****Hörst du mich nicht »**

Tom ouvrit des yeux ronds et continua à jouer, tout en ne le quittant pas du regard. Les mots de Bill se mariaient réellement bien au son de sa guitare, et ça l'étonnait beaucoup.

**« Komm und Rette mich****  
****Ich verbrenne innerlich****  
****Komm und rette mich****  
****Ich schaffs nicht ohne dich »**

Ils achevèrent la chanson, laissant planer un délicieux instant de silence quelques secondes. Tom se décida à le briser.  
**« Comment tu as fais ça ? Ca t'est venu tout seul ? »****  
****« Oh, tu sais, encore un truc bizarre grâce à mon rêve » **  
Il lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et Tom soupira de dépit en déposant sa guitare sur le sol. Il ouvrit les bras et Bill vint s'y blottir. Il décréta qu'il n'y avait aucun endroit au monde où il se sentirait mieux qu'entre les bras de son amour. Il le lui dit et le dreadé rit gentiment. Il se moqua de son romantisme tout en priant de ne pas être en train de rougir. Il resserra son étreinte autour de son amant et décida qu'il était le meilleur doudou du monde. Il le lui dit aussi et Bill lui tira la langue, que Tom happa entre ses lèvres et aspira, les faisant gémir tous les deux. Ils basculèrent en arrière sur le lit et relâchèrent leurs bouches pour reprendre leurs souffles.  
**« Je t'aime » **souffla Bill contre son oreille, le faisant agréablement frissonner.  
Un léger blanc s'installa, alors que Tom enlaçait Bill un peu plus fortement.  
**« Mon ange ? » **appela timidement Tom.  
**« Oui ? » **  
Un ange passa alors que le dreadé se triturait les doigts, piquant la curiosité du brun. Tom tourna son visage vers le plafond.  
**« Moi aussi » **répondit-il avec un léger temps de retard, et il ne put empêcher ses joues de prendre une couleur carmine. Il mit son visage face à celui de Bill qui le contemplait avec de grands yeux pétillants. **« Je t'aime » **répéta-t-il pour lui-même et pour Bill. Il se sentit entraîné dans une embrassade fougueuse, et leurs lèvres ne se quittèrent que pour se retrouver de plus belle. Bill déposa une succession de baisers sur toutes les parties de son visage, ne sachant comment réguler ce trop plein de sentiments qui explosait en lui.

Il avait troqué un Tom imaginaire pour un Tom réel, et échangé une vie rêvée avec une vie de rêve. Jamais il ne regretterait cet échange, même s'il éprouverait parfois un pincement au cœur en repensant à la disparition de son rêve blanc.  
Une page s'était tournée et la vie reprit son cours, en mieux.

**Fin**

* * *

Toutes les reviews sont les bienvenues


End file.
